Frozen: A Modern Retelling
by CoolNicNac7112
Summary: Set in modern times, Anna and Elsa were best friends as children, despite being three years apart. However a tragic incident led Elsa and Anna to be separated by their parents. Now during Anna's graduation Elsa works up the courage to be there for her, but ends up with "frost-bitten" results. Other disney films: Tangled, Brave, Beauty and the Beast, Hunchback etc. Elsa x Quasimodo
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story in a while and I am not sure I will be able to update as frequently as I have before in the past, but I will try and finish it. Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters, they are simply borrowed from Disney/Pixar films, notably: Frozen, Brace, Tangled, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Beauty and the Beast as my top ones with references to others.

* * *

Arendelle city, 13 years ago, it would have been a completely dark night, the full moon is shining over the city. Families stand outside their homes just to look at how beautiful the moon is above them, look down at their shadows projected by it's light.

On 212, DunBroch, a very young girl named Merida with long curly red hair stands outside her door holding her fathers large hand. In her other hand she holds a toy bow and arrow, the kind with suction cup tips of course. Her father picked her up and places her on his shoulder to get a better view. To her left the young girl sees her mother who smiles at her and is currently pregnant with triplet boys.

On 191, French Avenu, a young girl with brunette hair and a blue bow is being read a bedtime story by her father, a jolly man. It is her favorite story, Beauty and the Beast, her father father often reads this story to her when she feels upset. The kids at school were making fun of her as they always have, for the same reason, that she preferred reading stories to playing like they do. To mean girls, the Tremaine sisters Anastasia and Drizella, threw her in the mud right after ripping her homework into a million pieces, she was their favorite target aside from their own step-sister Ella. There were only three kids who showed her kindness on the playground. There was Gaston, a handsome boy but very vain and self absorbed, she knew he was only nice to her for her looks so she didn't reciprocate well. Then there were her two best friends, Rapunzel "Punz" and Quasimodo "Quasi" Frollo.

On 196, Notre Dam Lane, young Punz and Quasi we're staying up past their 'mothers' imposed kerfu to play with their toys. Well not really their mother, they were both orphans, best friends in the foster system until finally being adopted by Claude and Gothel Frollo. They weren't necessarily the best parents however, they really just wanted extra help around the house, but they were usually kind to them, as long as they did as they were told. Punz was playing with her stuffed chameleon had long blonde hair which Gothel really adored due to her vanity, often referring to Rapunzel as her 'flower.' Quasimodo was playing with his toy gargoyle, he was of shorter height despite being the same age due to a back problem keeping him hunched, aside from that he had thick arms, red hair and a slightly deformed face, but a loving soul which is what his 'sister' loved about him. Which made up for everything their 'parents' thought of him.

Meanwhile on 13 Southern Lane, a young man named Hans was being ordered by his father to do some last minute yard work outside, it was supposed to be one of his brothers this week as per their schedule but his father accepted their excuse that they had "homework" even though the boy could hear the brothers and father laughing like hell in front of the tv. Their father always liked them better just for being the oldest, it seemed that the younger you were the least you were noticed, and as the youngest of five that was barely any for Hans. He looks at them through the window with a rake in his hand and sheds a tear, before turning away after seeing his father turn towards him from the couch. 'Can't let him see me cry' Hans thought 'Westergaards are lions not mice! Westergaard's are lions not mice!' he said repeating his father's words in his head.

And last but not least, on 213 Christian Drive, a young girl named Anna Anderson was staying at her best friend, Elsa Snow's, house for a sleepover. Both girls are sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor Elsa's room, which was decorated in blue wallpaper with snowflakes on them. Anna was sleeping in a green sleeping bag wearing a green night gown. Anna was five years of age, around the same age as the other girls but less so than Hans. She was a cute girl with strawberry blonde pigtails, clenching her stuffed snowman (Olaf) before being woken up by the moon's light and heading over to Elsa. Elsa was sleeping in her navy blue sleeping bag wearing a blue night gown adjacent from Anna. Elsa was three years older, despite this she considered herself closest to Anna than anyone else in the world. She was, of course, taller than Anna and had platinum blonde hair with beautiful Cyan eyes. Elsa and her parents Kai and Gerda Snow lived across the street from Anna and her parents Agnarr and Iduna Anderson. Which helped them get past the age difference. Anna makes her way to Elsa, gets on top of her and shakes.

"Elsa. Wake up. Wake up."

"Anna go back to sleep." Elsa said barely awake

"I can't', the sky's awake, so I'm awake" Anna said laying on her back on Elsa's larger body "so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself." Elsa said playfully before pushing Anna off. Anna thinks for a minute sitting, them smiles as she comes up with an idea. She opens Elsa's eye with her fingers and says...

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Years later

"ANNA! ANNA!"

Anna wakes up in her bed after hearing her mother's voice. She is 18 years old now and has grown into a beautiful young woman, aside from her ever famous bed head every morning and strange scar over her left brow.

"What?" Anna said just waking up, her hair's a mess and some of it in her mouth

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom!"

Anna wipes the drool off her face, then fixes her hair, twisting it into two braids with a white streak going down the one on the left. After fixing her famous bed head she makes her way down to the family dining hall where her mother is at the stove making pancakes. Chocolate pancakes, Anna's favorite, while her father is reading the news online and drinking coffee, before looking up at his little girl.

"Oh no hun, the bed monster is up! Raw raw!" He jokes playfully and Anna smiles

"Dad I fixed my hair! Mmm chocolate."

"In pancakes! Just the way you like them." Iduna said "Now eat up, today is your big day!"

"My little girl is graduating from Arendelle high." Agnarr said trying not to cry.

"Now Anna have you thought of a graduation present yet?" Iduna asked

"Actually I have. I want to see Elsa again." Anna said with a smile, which then turned to a frown as her parents smiles turned to frowns, Agnarr even dropped his coffee.

"Now Anna you know Elsa hasn't wanted to talk to you in 13 years." Agnarr reminded her

"That's WHY I want to see her! We were best friends then she just shut me out without me even knowing why. It's bad enough I wasn't invited to HER graduation."

"Anna Elsa was home schooled?" Iduna reminded

"I Know and we live across the street from her! Couldn't have been too hard to invite us. Please. Please. Please."

"Well..." Agnarr said while looking over at his wife, who gives him a unsure nod. "We can talk to the Snows and see what they say."

"YES! Thank you!" Anna said with a huge smile hugging both parents "I gotta put this on facebook." Anna ran up the stairs back to her room, nearly tripping on the steps as her parents look worryingly.

Across the street a few moments later, Elsa is in her room putting on her gloves. She wore black house pants with a blue stripe goring down her legs and wore a icy blue shirt with the words "Warm Hugs" on them and has a long single braid going down her shoulder. Her parents enter and speak.

"Elsa dear, we just got word from the Anderson's, Anna wants you to attend her graduation." Gerda says.

"Elsa please you have been avoiding her for years, please know you want to see her." Kai says.

Elsa looks at them shocked, then sad.

"But what if I hurt her again?"

"Anna doesn't even remember and you're wearing gloves." Gerda says with a weak smile. "Elsa please just this once."

Elsa looks at them, she knows they want her to say 'yes.' She had been avoiding Anna since that slumber party 13 years ago, oh how she missed her. Her parents really wanted her to see Anna, their daughter had not interacted with other people for the longest time and they are hoping this can draw her out once more. Plus Elsa had gotten better at concealing herself. After a moment of silence Elsa spoke.

"Ok."


	2. Old Friends, New Friends, Boy Friends

_Just to be clear, when talking about the stories I reference on the first page, I meant to say "Brave" instead of "Brace."_

 **Old Friends, New Friends, Boy Friends**

Anna was hanging out with her best friends Belle, Merida, Quasimodo and Rapunzel at the mall, maxing out their credit cards and celebrating their upcoming graduation. Laughing, drinking smoothies while thinking about what they are doing after high school.

"So Belle what are you going to do after school? Well not right after school I mean there's still summer break but, any plans?" Asked Anna

"I am probably going to be a english teacher, I want to teach the next generation the joys of reading. I am going to share with them all my favorite books."

Belle has grown into a lovely young woman, still bookish but much more sociable, thanks to meeting a certain plucky strawberry blonde haired girl in Middle school. She still retains the blue bow tying her hair back into a ponytail, aside from that one hair she keeps pushing back off her forehead, but now she's adopted glasses.

"Aye..Good for you lass." Merida said faking interest in her friend's choice in life "Me, I'm going to help me dad in his hunt'n shop. Says I might take it over so'm day."

Merida has still retained her love of the outdoors and free spirited nature since she was a little girl, and having the responsibility of three younger brothers didn't change that. Her hair is as long and curly as ever, in addition to sporting a bear tattoo on her left forearm. She made friends with Belle on her first day of second grade, she noticed the little brunette getting bullied by the Tremaine sisters and gave them both black eyes. Since then they have had a sort of symbiotic relationship, Merida protects belle from bullies, showes away Gaston, and Belle helps Merida whenever she needs help with homework, which is a lot.

"Great! Then me and Quasi can hide there from our parents. They'd never think to look in a hunting shop!"

Punz said holding Quasi at her side, it was obviously a joke but it was only an indication on how they felt about their parents still. Punz had cut her long hair and dyed it brunette just to piss off Gothel, she particularly chose brunette since it was the same hair color as Belle's. Not that her boyfriend Flynn really minded. They were dating for three years before her 'rebellion' and was completely supportive, of course not that Gothel knew about him. They had to sneak around behind their parents backs since, aside from Adam, Flynn was the school's bad boy, of course being a foster boy who can blame him. He was put in juvie a couple of times for minor theft, but Punz saw good in him. Quasi had grown alot since childhood, still a head shorter than the girls, due to his hunch, but his arms were much thicker and bulkier. Made him a star on the football team, he was second best aside from the captain Hercules. Hard to believe that the boy who used to be skinny as a rail in middle school was now one of the strongest guys Quasi had ever seen.

Anna's phone dings "Oh hold on guys!" She pulls out her cell phone and looks at it. "Aww it's from Hans!"

"Ughh!" Everyone else said in union

Anna says reading Hans text

"Hey babe, looking forward tonight for your graduation, just a warning my dad and brothers are coming."

Then Anna says as she begins to write:

"That-is-o-k-!-Looking-forward-to-seeing-them-.-I-know-they-can-be-jerks-some-times-but-I-think-i'm-starting-to-crack-their-shells-:) Oh-and-today's-the-day-you-too-meet!-FINALLY!-x-o-x-o".."And send."

"Meet who?" Belle asked her friend

"Oh, good news everyone, Elsa is coming to see me graduate!"

"Elsa!?" Everyone said in union

"Isn't that the friend who hates you now?" Quasi asked

"She doesnt...I dont know. All I know is that she just started avoiding me and I haven't seen her in 13 years. But today she has agreed to see me again. Maybe I can get her to stay! Or at least...tell me what I did wrong."

Merida puts a hand on her friend's shoulder "Aye, I'm sure you didn't do anything, some people are just loners. This lass was hell of a loner before I came along." Merida said with her thumb pointing towards Belle, who just gave her an annoyed scowl back.

"Anyways, did Hans want to meet her or something?" Punz asked

"Yeah, I told him about her when we first started dating, he seemed really interested in meeting her."

"Ughh, I really think you need to be careful with that guy." Quasi finally said

"Why!? Seriously what is your guyses problem with Hans he's a sweetheart."

"Yeah too you! I swear everytime this guy interacts with someone her changes his attitude, he's like a living mirror" Belle said

"Yeah, remember that barbeque at my dad's house a year ago? He was acting all happy go lucky with you, then you left to get punch, we started talking and he started acting all aggressive and bold. That's me!" Merida said.

"Yeah, same thing with me! When he started talking to my dad he was acting all controlling and vain. Like him!" Punz added

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Anna. I think he's hiding something." Belle said

"Lalalalala not listening." Anna said covering her ears.

"Anna we just..." Belle tried to get out but..

"Lalalala.." Anna kept going until Punz said

"Anna people are staring."

Anna stops and looks around, everyone is giving her strange looks, some walking bye, others just standing there. Anna takes her seat and puts her head down, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Standing in a corner off to the side is a mall worker looking at her, not with a blank stare, but with a smirk. He is a large man wearing a t-shirt with a reindeer on it under his work vest, he has blonde hair and his name tag says "Kristoff." He then walks away continuing to push his snow cone cart throughout the store.

* * *

That night at Arendelle high school, Anna stands with her friends wearing robes as principal Oaken begins handing out everyone's Diplomas. Anna looks at the audience, she see's her mother crying as her father records this event. She see's Rapunzels boyfriend Flynn waving at Rapunzel, while trying to tolerate Han's presence, those two had been shoving each other since they sat down. Hans similarly had been fighting off pokes from his older brothers. His father, mayor Westergaard was just sitting there and watching, his face serious and his arms folded on his barrel chest. Meanwhile his wife, Hans mother, was taking another sip of wine, though inside she was thinking on helping her youngest son, years of older siblings picking on younger siblings in this family made her lose the will to try. But what really caught her eye was the people sitting next to her parents, Kai and Gerda, along with the girl she had been hoping for, Elsa. Elsa was looking at Anna, giving her an assuring smile as Anna looked back. She was wearing an icy blue dress with sleeves along with icy blue gloves with her hair tied back in a pony tail. Her mother had convinced her to put on eyeliner since she wouldn't put her hair in a bun, but just seeing her again in years Anna was completely out of this world.

"Anna? Yoo hoo." Principal Oaken said as anna regained her attention and looked over.

"Your diploma. Ya?"

"Oh, right." Anna said as she nervously made her way up the stage, she wavey awkwardly at the audience until Belle moves her closer to principal Oaken and puts her hand on the diploma. Anna grasps it and puts it high in the air with a big smile. Her parents clap wildly while Elsa gives her a smile and a small clap.

Later, everyone is celebrating in the school's auditorium, Ella was talking to her boyfriend while her stepsisters were staring at them across the room, jealous that she got him and not one of them. Ariel, the student president was singing a self made song "Part of Your World" on a stage, her jamaican friend Sebastian was playing the drums, her younger friend Freddie "Flounder" Fisher in the yellow sweater was playing the guitar along with their wacky friend Norman "Scuttle" Foul. Her father, a tall man with a long white beard, was staring proudly at his daughter, while her older, fatter sister Ursula was looking at herin Jealousy filled contempt.

Elsa was just walking around with her gloved hands under her arms, trying to avoid touching anyone. Just then Anna comes up to her with a large group of people.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna waves as she approaches her

"Anna. It's nice to see you. You look beautiful."

"You look beautifuller. Not that you look fuller, just, your beautiful." Anna said "Oh these are my friends. This is Belle."

"Hi Anna has told me so much about you." Belle said extending her hand to Elsa, who only pulled her own back with wide eyes. Belle noticed that this was making Elsa uncomfortable and pulled her own hands back.

"Hello." Elsa said in response

"This is Merida"

"Hey. Whats with the gloves?" Merida asked bluntly.

"Oh, I, uh, have a thing about dirt." Elsa said making up an excuse.

"What you think my hands are dirty!?" Merida asked annoyed.

"Rapunzel" Anna said trying to change the subject.

"Hiya!" Rapunzel said rushing up and wrapping her arms around the awkward Elsa. She then lets go and backs away with a smile as Elsa responds.

"Hi to you as well." Elsa said with shock.

"Her brother Quasi"

"Anna said you like snow flakes so I made this for you in woodshop." Quasi handed Elsa a wooden snowflake. It was perfectly carved and painted light blue, covered in sprinkles. Elsa took it with appreciation.

"Thank you."

"And last, but not least, my boyfriend Hans."

"It is so nice to meet you" Hans said grabbing Elsa's hand by force "I have heard..so much about you. So tell me, what is it about 'dirt' you are afraid of?" Hans asked with a wide eye. But Elsa was interrupted before she could speak by a short bald man with a mustache.

"She's probably scared of the _filth_ of a Westergaard!" Said the old man. Hans father then approaches the group.

"Well if it isn't Weasel-Town." he said mockingly

"Weselton! Duke Weselton!"

Mr. Weselton had been campaigning against Mayor Westergaard for the last 3 months in the mayoral election. One of Westergaard's more noticeable smear campaigns was a poster saying "Don't vote for Weasel-Town."

"Mr. Weasel-I mean Weselton? What are you doing here?" Anna asked

"My nephew is graduating from here. Im sure that your glasses wearing friend knows of him." He said pointing over to the large man with a back pony tail, Gaston. His nephew had told him a lot about the 'hottest girl in school that he was going to make his little wife some day' but Belle just looking over at Gaston just made her shrug.

"Don't be afraid to call him weasel Anna, he's almost as tall as one." Mayor Westergaard said again to mock, Weselton then stormed off. And the mayor just laughed.

"You've got a good sense of humor Anna, not bad figure either, why the hell are you still with him?" One of Hans brothers asked referring to Hans.

"That's a fair question." Merida added.

"Well to be fair they are almost the same height." Another one of Hans brothers said.

"Ok, assholes..." Hans was trying to say, but before he could say another word his father intervened.

"Do not speak to your older brothers that way Hans! Your brothers are right to point out your flaws, we Westergaards are lions and DO NOT TOLERATE WEAKNESS! You should thank them for making you aware so you can fix yourself."

Ok ok time to go." Hans said pushing his father and brothers out of the way as they laughed.

"Oh and congratulations Anna. Elsa." Hans father manages to blurt out to the two girls before being dragged away by his son. Anna looked pityingly at Hans then back to the group.

"That's why, Hans is in so much pain he needs a light in his life." Anna said sympathetically.

"If that is his family I know he's hiding a jerk side." Rapunzel said.

"Hey are you two lass's related in any way, I mean you look almost the same, cept ones blonde and the others a red." Merida said referring to Anna and Elsa.

"Oh please that's like saying I look like Anna." Rapunzel said teasingly.

"You look like them too!" Merida said back.

Anna and Elsa look over at the snack table, they see a man bring over a chocolate fountain with graham crackers, strawberries and marshmallows.

"Mmm, chocolate." Elsa and Anna said in union.

The two girls were gorging themselves in chocolate, Elsa pointed to a drop on her nose, then Anna took another drop and put whiskers on each of her cheeks. They both laugh. Meanwhile Belle was trying to shrug off Gaston's inappropriate advances, until Merida just grabs him the by collar and drags him away. Afterwards Adam, a unshaven boy with a black t-shirt with a flower on it, comes up to her with punch but with a scowl on his face. Belle knew he had a crush on her, but couldn't admit it so he hid behind a "beasty" facade. Belle just took the drink and smiled. After taking care of Gaston Merida was having a father daughter dance with Fergus like many of the other daughters were at the time. Meanwhile Agnarr, Iduna, Kai and Gerda were watching theirs interact. The former with worry, the latter with joy.

"I wish we could be like this all the time." Anna says to Elsa

"Me too. But we can't." Elsa says turning her back to Anna

"Why not. If-"

"I just can't." Elsa says with a sad look.

Anna then just walks away in disappointment. She looks up and See's Hans waving at her, then she runs over to him.

 _Hey readers, I know you're probably asking "does Elsa have powers in this story?" or "Why does Anna have a scar?" All that will be answered in the next chapter. Although the next chapter will take a while because I am currently in school right now. I will make time during the weekends to work on it but don't expect a update until a couple of weeks. I already have the whole story planned so it's just writing it. And please, please leave reviews, it motivates me to continue the story._


	3. The Curse

**The Curse**

"Hey, you got some chocolate on your face." Hans said pointing to Anna's "chocolate whiskers."

"Oh, sorry." Anna said rubbing them off.

"Do you wanna talk?" Hans asked, having noticed the conversation Anna was having with Elsa by the chocolate fountain.

"No, I. Not here."

Anna dragged Hans by the arm and they headed towards the girls locker room, the one place where no one would be at this hour.

"Wait Anna I can't go in there I'm a guy!"

"Ok fine we'll go in the GUYS locker room."

"Thank you."

* * *

Merida stands in front of her father Fergus, mother Elinor and three brothers excitingly, she pulls out a piece of paper. It was a letter of approval from the College of the Highlands.  
"I got in! Thanks to me archery Scholarship!"

"Aye ha ha that's me girl!" Fergus said as he got up and gave his daughter a big hug. He couldn't be more proud of his daughter, becoming a master of archery like he was. Merida was the captain of the archery team on Arendelle High, had been since two years ago when the previous captain, Robin, graduated. Her younger brothers gave her hugs as well.

Elinor was pleased as well, but for the application not so much the archery. She had always been a more conservative individual. She was just happy she was able to convince her daughter to get a college education before deciding to run the shop with her father.

"Alright ye Lover-birds" Sebastian said through the microphone "Now it's time for the Love Songs."

"Speaking of lover-birds? Have you guys seen Anna or Hans?" Merida asked her family, but they just gave unsure nods.

* * *

Hans and Anna were in the guys locker room, and as Anna suspected, no one was there. Anna gives the place one last look, then sits down on the bench with her hands on the sides of her face, looking depressed remembering her childhood memories.

"We weren't always like this. Me and Elsa, we were close once. We lived right across the street from each other, our parents were great friends, and we spent...all of our free time together. We were inseparable in those days, went to the same school, sure we are three years apart but that didn't stop us. Went over to each others houses to do homework, Elsa used to help me alot. We even went to the same dentist.. Some would say..we were like sisters."

"But if you were so close then what happened?" Asked Hans as he sat next to her trying to be supportive.

"I don't know." Anna said in a sorrowful voice. "One day she just shut me out one day. Stopped coming over, would tell me to go away when I knocked on her door, I knocked on her door a lot after that, even changed dentists and started getting homeschooled."

"I would never shut you out." Hans said putting his hand on her shoulders. Anna smiled as she grabbed his other hand. He leans in for a kiss, Anna leans in closer, their lips are close to touching, but then...

"Aye Lover-birds!" Merida said bursting through the locker room, the two lovers look at her with angry eyes having ruined their kiss.

"They're having couples dancing! Get your asses out there!" Merida said running back out the door as fast as she came in. Hans and Anna get up, he extends his elbow to her side and she likes hers around his, then they exit the locker room to the dance floor.

* * *

"Alright all ye love birds in t'e air!" Sebastian said bringing out his DJ soundtrack board "We got a special song for you by the "Three Fairies" their number one, _love song_ , Once Upon a Dream!"

The whole crowd cheered, the Three Fairies were a hit all female group who had taken the world by storm just a few years ago. Their hit "Once Upon a Dream" has since been downloaded into every iPhone and used as a soundtrack in many romantic films. Aurora, one of the school's cheerleaders, was particularly excited as they were her favorite group, with Merryweather being her favorite singer. The Lyrics began playing:

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream...

Everyone was dancing to the song with their special someones, it wasn't just Anna and Hans doing squirrels on the dance floor but everyone else, even the parents. She saw her father with his arm around her mother's waist, her head on his chest, Anna smiled but blushed in embarrassment. She saw Elsa's parents Kai and Gerda prancing around each other in a less regal way, Merida noticed this while dancing with her Dad as she didn't have a boyfriend " _How did they manage to raise such a stiff?_ " Merida thought to herself referring to Elsa. Some more of Anna's friends were dancing with each other, she saw Rapunzel do crazy swirls around Flynn, Belle and Quasi we're dancing with each other since neither really had a significant other to dance with and they were good friends. Meanwhile Adam was staring at them from afar in jealousy. So was Gaston, but with a bloody nose from Merida and on the other side of the room, he didn't like it even more than Adam "So she won't get with ME but she will with that _monster_!" Gaston thought to himself, vanity altering his judgement.

Meanwhile Peter, another school bad boy, was dancing with his friends with Benefits Tinkerbelle, Tink for short, while his ex-girlfriend Wendy was dancing with her new boyfriend Edward. Merida's friend from archery Mulan was dancing with her boyfriend Shen, the one decision in her life that her father actually approves of, old fashioned Chinese views and all. She saw the football captain Hercules dancing with his goth girlfriend Megara "Meg", Aurora and her boyfriend Philip enjoying a romantic dance in a pink and blue dress, having changed earlier like most of the students, aside from Anna as she forgot to bring an extra dress. Ariel was finally having a break to dance with her beloved Eric, and she even saw the two school misfits Alice and Pinocchio enjoying each others company.

But Anna looked over and saw Elsa, just sitting there, alone at the table, lit only by a dimming candle light. Looking longingly at the couples dancing, and Anna's heart sank.

"One sec. Be right back." Anna said to Hans as she made her way over towards Elsa.

"Hey Elsa! Come dance with us!"

"What!?" Elsa said in shock

"Me and Hans. Come on, it will be fun."

"Anna I really don't want to."

"But I we used to do stuff like this all the time, and if you insist on not seeing me again after today you owe me." Anna said desperately, Elsa looks at her sympathetically, but then back to a serious face.

"My answer is no. Now where are my parents, I think I should leave." Elsa said as she got up and started walking towards the door with a sad look on her face.

"No! Wait Elsa. NO!" Anna said grabbing Elsa's arm. The Sebastian stops playing the track and the whole school stares at the two girls fighting. Both Anna's and Elsa's parents look in worry about what is happening. Elsa breaks free, but looking at her hand she notices one of her gloves is gone.

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa asked Anna sternly but with a hint of worry.

"Yes Anna give her back her glove." Iduna said to her daughter

"Now." Agnarr said sternly.

"Elsa please I can't live like this any more." Anna begged, her face full of sadness and desperation. Elsa's face melts into one of equal sadness and just looks at her.

"Then leave me alone." She said regretfully. Everyone in the room gasped at this statement, Elsa's parents were very affected, Kai was holding Gerda as a small tear rolled down her cheek. Elsa turns her back to Anna and begins heading back to the door once more.

"What did I do to you!?"

"Enough, Anna!"

"No why do you shut me out!? Why do you shut the world out!? What are you so afraid of!?"

"I said ENOUGH!" With that burst of emotion, blasts of ice came from the palm of Elsa's hand, they turned to large icicles as they touched the floor towards Anna and everyone else near bye. Luckily the ice stopped just an inch from her body. But one particular piece of ice went right through Fergus's leg, he got on his knee to clench his bleeding leg as his daughter was holding him giving Elsa an angry face. Everyone was staring at Elsa with a mixture of shock and fear.

 _Was that ice?_

 _Where did it come from?_

 _She made it!_

 _What the Hell?_

 _Witch!_ That particular word came from Merida.

Elsa looks around worryingly at the looks people are giving her. Then Kai begins clapping.

"Wow..wooo..What amazing special effects right?" Kai said trying to sound convincing, but no one was buying it. "Lets all give a round of applause to Principal Oaken yeah!"

"I didn't do this." Principal Oaken said in confusion.

"Oh you couldn't just play along!?" Kai said angrily.

"Elsa...?" Anna said in shock. With that Elsa leaves through the door, leaving many scared people and a trail of ice behind her.

Elsa makes her way down the hallway, but her emotions are out of control, lockers, doors, everything gets covered in ice. Luckily there are no people, but seeing her powers go haywire are only making her more anxious. She gets outside, there are more people, they look at her with strange looks as she worryingly makes her way to her car.

 _What's with her?_

 _Is she alright?_

Elsa accidentally touches a fire hydrant while trying to avoid touching the people, it freezes so cold it bursts, then the water freezes over from her touch. The people look in shock.

"There she is! Stop her!" Duke Weselton says as he bursts through the door, having followed the ice trail along with his nephew Gaston, as well as Agnarr, Iduna, Kai, Gerda and Anna.

"Just leave her alone you're making things worse!" Gerda screams at the man, defending her daughter.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Elsa says, not wanting to hurt anyone else but ice accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. Everyone falls.

Mr. Weselton is scared and shocked by this event "Monster... Monster!" he screams still laying on the frozen floor. Everyone else begins backing from Elsa scared of what she might do. Mothers grasping their children, fathers looking at her with aggression, willing to harm her if it means protecting their families. Elsa cannot take this anymore, she cannot stand the fear and hatred towards her, she cannot risk hurting anyone anymore, she runs away with tears in her eyes. She gets to her family's car, uses her powers to ice over the window, it shatters, she reaches her hand inside and opens the door. Pulls out the spare key her mother keeps under the driver's seat to drive away. As she does this frost forms around the car.

Anna calls to Elsa running through her fallen family and acquaintances

"Elsa! Wait, please!"

Elsa glances back at Anna, but continues to drive away. As she does the street freezes over.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna rushes out onto the frozen street, but she slips and falls. "Anna!" Hans rushes to Anna's side and helps her up.

As Elsa continues to drive, everything around the car freezes over, soon the sky turns cloudy, and it begins snowing.

It's...snow...in July." One man says in shock

Hans looks at his girlfriend "...Are you alright?"

"No." Anna says in shock.

"Did you know?" Hans asked.

"No." Anna says, then she looks over at Elsa's parents, Elsa's mother sobbing and her husband holding her, they look full of guilt. _Well obviously they knew they were her parents_ , Anna thinks referring to Elsa. Then she looks over at her parents, they look full of guilt too, then she remembers they way they acted about Elsa, how adamant they were about keeping them separated.

"But I think they did." Anna says as she walks over to her and Elsa's parents, a angry look on her face. Just then Belle, Flynn, Rapunzel and Quasimodo come to them as well. Merida stayed behind to tend to her dad.

"What the hell just happened!?" Flynn asked.

"Flynn Language!" Punz scolded "But yeah what the hell happened!?"

"Anything either of you want to explain." Anna said to both sets of adults. They sigh, then Kai speaks.

"We don't know what it is. We took her to doctors, priests, psychics. It's like...being born with an extra finger or...different color eyes Elsa was just born this way. She was making snowflakes in her crib for christ sakes."

"This was _not_ an extra finger, she can shoot ice from hers." Quasi said.

"The whole town is frozen now!" Belle added.

"Wait wait, what? If Elsa has had this her whole life I would have noticed." Anna argued. Then her mother Iduna spoke.

"Actually Anna, there was once a time when you did."

"What!" All the former high school students said in union. Then her father Agnarr spoke.

"Elsa used to play with you using them when you were children. But one day Elsa accidentally struck you in the head. Have you that white streak." he said pointing at his daughters hair "You were getting colder, we were able to take you too a doctor. He did some surgery on your brain to save you". Anna touched the scar above her brow, realizing that is where it was from. "But as a side effect you lost your memory. Not just of that event, but apparently her powers in general."

"He called it selective amnesia" Iduna added.

"Anyways, after that. Elsa agreed. That it would be best to keep her away from other people until she could control herself." Agnarr said.

"Especially you." Iduna said pointing at her daughter.

"And I ruined that.." Anna said putting her head down in shame. Hans grabbed her shoulder in comfort.

"Anna it's not your fault, you didn't know. And besides, no harm done I'm sure the ice will melt." Belle reassured with a sincere smile.

"Fine! Fine!?" Mr. Weselton said getting up. "She tried to murder me!"

"You slipped on ice." Hans said trying to reason with him.

"Her ice!" Gaston retaliated.

"She injured me dad!" Merida said yelling to the group from inside, she always did have good hearing.

"Oh someone would help her out." Quasi said.

"I'll call for an ambulance." Belle said taking out her phone.

"Someone has to find Elsa and bring her back!" Anna shouted, everyone looked at her in shock, some were mumbling.

"Anna no!" Iduna said.

"We will look for her, you stay here." Kai said, referring to himself and his wife.

"But I can come help." Anna said.

"No Anna, she's hurt you enough." Agnarr said referring to Elsa.

"Don't talk about our daughter like that!" kai said getting angry.

"She probably would have been more prepared to interact with people if YOU hadn't convinced her it was better to stay locked up." Gerda said asserting against the Anderson's decision. "I bet if she was YOUR daughter you would have done differently."

"Well she isn't. But Anna is and I won't let her get hurt. Anna until this blows over you are not leaving the house." Agnarr says.

"But Dad!"

"No."

"But.."

"NO!"

Anna stays silent for a moment, looks at his angry face, then to the ground, then back to his face again.

"Buuuut..."

"NO!"

Anna's face becomes pouty after that.

* * *

 _Yes, Gerda's line "I bet if she was YOUR daughter you would have done differently." is supposed to be a joke from the movie. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written, but don't get used to it._

 _Please leave reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

**Let it Go**

 _Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have been busy with school. Plus needed to get the creative juices flowing again._

* * *

Elsa continues to drive down the road, continuously driving while ice forms around the steering wheel. Looking in the mirror with guilt as winter covers the city behind her. She exits the city limits and makes her way up the mountains. The car finally runs out of gas, she gets out and continues walking on foot.

"What have I done?"

Elsa says to herself making her way up the snowy mountains, covering her arms. Not that it was too cold for her, the cold never bothered her anyways, but she was holding them in nervousness and guilt.

"I hurt Merida's dad! I froze the city! I almost hurt Anna AGAIN! Why didn't I just stay locked up in my room where I belong!?"

As Elsa says these things tears stream down her face, they turn to snowflakes and float away. But then Elsa hears a female voice from behind her which surprisingly soothing.

"It is not your fault my child. You did this in fear not of hatred."

Elsa turns around and she see's a woman. She looked similar to Elsa in some ways but there were noticeable differences. This woman was much taller than Elsa, standing at least two feet taller than anyone she had ever met before. Like Elsa she had long white hair, but it was free hanging and stopped at her shoulders with braids on each side of her head. Like Elsa she had the same pale skin and gorgeous Cyan eyes. Her face looked similar to Elsa's as well, but was much older, but no less beautiful. She wore a long furry white coat that came down to her knees, with a hood covering her head. But going down the exposed half of her legs she was wearing nothing, not even shoes. Her bare feet were standing there in the snow but the woman before Elsa just looked at her and smiled. Yet, Elsa was still scared.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" Elsa said putting her hands between her arms, remembering how putting her hands up last time resulted in her icing Mr. Weselton. But the woman continued to approach her. Her arm extending towards her as Elsa backed away.

"Fear not Elsa, I am here to help you." The woman said.

"How do you know who I am. Who are you?" Elsa said nervously

"My name is not important but..."

Suddenly a small snowflake appears in her hands, as she moves it it changes size and shape forming a multitude of different patterns. Elsa looks in shock as the white haired woman fiddles with it. Then she closed her hand and makes it disappear. Then she looks at Elsa and smiles again.

"I think I can help you."

"Can you help me get rid of this curse? Can you thaw the city?" Elsa asks, this time moving towards her.

"My dear, what you have is a gift. You just need help controlling it is all. I will teach you how to control it, then you can fix your own mistakes."

"I could control it once, but then I..hurt a friend and I haven't been able to control it since." Elsa said looking away from the white haired woman out of shame. But the woman simply approaches her and places her large hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Our power is linked to our emotions, you have been fearful and since then your power has not worked right. But I can show you how to control them, let go of your pain. But first let's do this in private."

The white haired woman lifts her foot then steps on the ground again raising her hands in the air. A giant snowflake covers the area then ice begins to form. Both women rise as ice takes form beneath them. Soon walls form around them, then a roof taking form of a large palace made of ice. Elsa watches in amazement, she always knew she could create ice but not be so artistic and precise.

"How did you.." Elsa begins to ask, but is cut off by the white haired womans giggles.

"I can show you how to do all this and more. But no matter what Elsa, I need you to promise me that you will resist temptation. DO NOT become the monster people fear you are. I have seen too much of that."

* * *

Back at the now frozen city, the mayor was dealing with a lot of complaints about the now frozen streets, crops were dying, people were freezing, and heat was dwindling. Mayor Westergaard stands in front of the roaring crowd trying to calm the population down.

"People please! Control yourselves!" The mayor yells

"My pool is frozen!"

"A witch has cursed this land and you expect us to calm down!?"

"My children are freezing! IN THEIR OWN HOME!"

"We've got to find that witch and put a gun in her mouth!" That statement got many cheers from the crowd.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" The mayor says at the top of his lungs, then he composed himself once more "I understand your concerns but let us not forget that we are talking about a confused and terrified young woman. Now I have spoken to her parents and they have given me absolute certainty that once THEY find her she can fix everything."

"Ha! And I thought you said Westergaards were lions and NOT mice." The mayor and the crowd turn to see Duke Weselton entering the stage from the far left corner. His nephew Gaston is pushing security guards aside for his uncle to get onstage without interference. He walks up to the mayor as he glares at him in anger and arrogantly grabs a micro-phone.

"My fellow Arrendellians! There is a monster in our city! More dangerous than any petty thief! Any serial killer! Any terrorist! That _terrified girl_.." he says mockingly towards Westergaard before turning back to the crowd "has scared out _brave strong mayor_ " he says again mockingly "Into her submission!"

"HOW DARE YOU WEASEL!" The mayor shouts back.

"I say we find this monster!" Duke screams raising a fist in the air as a crowd shouts

"YEAH!"

"Durn her at the stake!"

"YEAH!"

"AND SAVE THIS GLORIOUS CITY! WHO'S WITH ME!?" Duke shouts smiling at his new followers. As they all raise their fists in excitement.

"YEAH!WESELTON! WESELTON! WESELTON!"

The crowd continues to chant his name as Duke Weselton stands eyeing his crowd, his arms crossed on his chest beaming with pride as the current mayor looks in anger and shock.

Arendelle school has been turned into large housing for most the students, since a lot of them decided trying to get back to their homes would be a disaster with these harsh winds and frozen streets. Students, teachers and parents are huddling inside next to several burning trashcans as the school lunch lady Tiana pours everyone bowls of hot and delicious soup from whatever she could find. Mostly just carrots and mushrooms, but it was still delicious. Merida was there as well, as the nurse was tending to her father's bleeding leg she and her family was trying to take her mind off it by watching the barley working tv in the schools break room. In between the static she was able to hear the Mayor's proposal and Dukes rebellion. Then the nurse comes in to talk to them, looking sad.

"Family of Fergus."

"What, what is it nurse?" Elinore asked grasping her son's hands.

"Is me dad ok." Merida asked truly scared for her father's life.

"Fergus is barely holding on. And that icicle froze his leg from the inside out. Were going to have to amputate it." The nurse said regretfully.

"What!?" Elinor screamed.

"But will he be OK!" Merida asked again.

"We will do what we can to stop the bleeding, but given the situation there is a slim chance that he won't survive." The nurse said regretfully again.

"No." Merida said with a tear rolling down her face. She puts her hand to her face as she turns her head walking away from the group.

"We must pray for your father Merida." Her mother Elinor said.

"We have to pray for that witch to burn. This is all her fault." Merida said, raising her head, now angry. Then she turns to the tv and gets the last part of Duke's speech.

"I say we find this monster!" "YEAH!"

"Durn her at the stake!"

"YEAH!"

"AND SAVE THIS GLORIOUS CITY! WHO'S WITH ME!?"

"I am." Merida says to the screen.

Agnarr and Iduna left with Anna hours ago when the winter wasn't so bad to take her home. Along with them came Belle, as her house was on the other side of the city and even trying to drive on the road would be a disaster. She called her father a while ago to let him know she was ok, he agreed to let them stay with Anna's parents for the time being, as long as she called him regularly. Rapunzel and Quasi went with them as well, not because their house wasn't close by, actually it was closer to the school than Anna's place, but they didn't want to be in a freezing house alone. Their parents left on a five month cruise for the Bahamas a few weeks before, said they would call everyday, but they often forgot. Flynn and Adam decided to follow Punz and Belle, one because they both lived in a boys home anyways so they didn't have else much to go to, Flynn loved Punz, and no matter how much Adam could deny it, he really liked Belle.

Agnarr, Iduna, Rapunzel, Quasimodo, Flynn, Adam and Belle were all sitting in the living room drinking hot chocolate. Anna told her parents that they were right about Elsa and went up to her room looking upset. Everyone else was watching the Mayor's announcement and Duke's uproar. Then Belle turns off the TV.

"Can you believe this guy?" Belle says to the group.

"Yeah my mother's more of a monster compared to the girl who was too scared to go near Anna for 15 years." Punz stated.

"I don't disagree with them." Agnarr said bluntly.

"How can you say that!?" Quasi shouted.

"Well she did just freeze the town." Iduna said defending her husband.

"She didn't do it on purpose. She was just scared. And I don't think being relatively alone for years helped her much." Quasi said, sympathizing with Elsa for all his years of loneliness. If it wasn't for Rapunzel he would be lost.

"Yeah, and personally I think people are overreacting. Ohh ice...so scary.." Adam said in a mocking tone. "People are just freaking out because she's different. I once put concrete in the cities fountain and no one's called me a monster."

Belle gave Adam a Genuine smile with that statement. She knew he had a heart in there somewhere.

"Well she did nearly kill Fergus..." Flynn began to say only to receive a elbow to the arm by Punz.

"Ow. But I'm sure she didn't mean to." Flynn said, causing Punz to smile at him.

"Well I just hope for my daughter's sake that Elsa's storm ends. " Agnarr said turning back on the tv.

"I'm just glad Anna has enough common sense to listen to us." Iduna said. Then she realized how impulsive Anna can be, and that they haven't heard Anna's voice in a while. She turns to her equally worried husband who was just thinking the same thing. They get up and rush upstairs. Burst open the door to Anna's room. Her closet is open, her red winter clothes are gone, the window is open, and Anna is gone.

"ANNA!" Agnarr screamed at the top of his lungs, so loud that Kai and Gerda Snow could hear them while pulling out their sled to find Elsa. Walking down the street in the opposite direction Anna turned back to her home after hearing her father scream.

"Sorry dad. But I made Elsa do this. Now I have to help her."

Anna made her way down the snowy road as the winds blowed against her body. She continued walking, and walking until no one could see her.

* * *

 _Please, please leave lots of reviews. Come on I only have 1. Just type anything. I don't even care._


	5. Chapter 5: Heretics

**Heretics**

 _Flashback_

Hundreds of years ago, in what is now Northern Germany, in the highest mountains where the snow never melts, hundreds of men and women gather outside a grand temple, hidden so well that only a few of the neighboring villages know of it's existence. The temple is dedicated to Skadi, Jotunn consort of the god Njord, and goddess of bowhunting, skiing, mountains and of course winter. The temple is three times as big as their homes, made completely out of white quartz with a large staircase leading to a single door at the very top. Every year they gather outside the temple where a few young men and women are selected from the neighboring villages by the Kinder von Skadi (Children of Skadi).

Among those chosen today is a young man named Einar. Einar is somewhere between fourteen and sixteen years old, has a thin but well toned build, his eyes covered by his long blonde hair which also cover several scars. His mother died in childbirth and was raised by his father until he was five. At that age, his village was attacked from the south.

 _HERITICS!_

That is the first word that Einar heard before the fighting began, the word that continues to echo through his mind every day. There is a christian village that is just a few miles down south, and very intolerant towards those who do not worship their god. For many years the two villages tolerated each other, minding each other's business. Then one day the leader of the village died of an unexpected illness, died coughing blood and his son took control. The new leader convinced his people that this was the result of witchcraft, done by the heretics who lived in the village north of them. Not a single one of them doubted this logic, and they grabbed their swords to battle.

Now Einar was an orphan, he saw his father murdered whilst trying to protect him. He saw a hooded man with a golden cross on his chest plate cut his father in half with a swipe of his sword. Einar though he was going to die, that he would be joining his mother and father soon. But before the hooded man could even see him, he suddenly became covered in ice, he screamed in agony as the ice froze him from the outside in. He wasn't just frozen, he was completely ice now. Einar got up off the ground, he looked on the battlefield. He saw most of his village retreating to their homes. Half of the invaders were frozen in the same fashion as his father's killer, the rest were fighting a giant monster, made completely of ice and snow. Einar couldn't believe his eyes, surely he must have been dreaming. Just then Einar felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he looks behind him and he see's a woman. She is wearing a cyan blue cloak, hanging from her neck is a medallion with what looks like it could be a snowflake on it. The woman is about 30 years old, she has white hair tied back in a bun and cyan eyes, she looks at the boy then smiles. And says...

"Don't worry child, you have a new family now."

Einar has lived with that woman's, sister and brother in law since that day. Though they are not part of the order, they even have brunette hair instead of her sisters snow white, they consider themselves followers of Skadi none the same. They agreed to watch the boy until he was old enough to join her ranks. They have taught him everything he needs to know about the order her sister is a part of, who they worship and what their goddess gives them in return for their services. They are the protectors of Skadi, people of the cold and snow and defenders against those who do not worship her.

Einar has waited most life for this, now he shale finally join their ranks, gain the power they have, and should he see any village in the lands being invaded, while the invaders shout _HERETICS_ Einar will have no mercy.

He and the other men and women there are approached by three of the Kinder von Skadi. They all have white hair and cyan eyes, but it wouldn't be difficult to tell that neither of these people were at all related to one another. One of which is the woman who saved him that day, who he has since come to refer as "Auntie Bulda," it has been nearly ten years and she hasn't aged a day, not even a single wrinkle, a side effect of their true gifts. One of the three approaches the group, he is a heavy set man with a shaved head and a white beard. He speaks to the young ones.

"You have been chosen to become members of our brotherhood..."

"Ahem!" Bulda cannot help but say

"And sisterhood..." He said annoyed.

"When you walk through that door your lives will change forever, you will be given great power, but be warned, this power will only continue to grow, and the slightest feeling of fear and anger can be devastating. You must control your emotions at all times, never be blinded by fear nor rage or you shall cause suffering to everyone around you. Furthermore, as this could prove too much for a child to handle, all of you are forbidden from procreation. IS THAT CLEAR!"

"YES!" All the young members say in union.

"Good, you may enter."

He raises his hand to the door up the stairs, the doors open, and Einar along with all the others chosen make their way up the steps. His adoptive mother and father look on in pride, as does Bulda, even her cold heart has developed a soft spot for him. Once they enter the room at the top, the doors close again. They stand in front of a large statue depicting Skadi sitting on a large throne, the statue's eyes glow a cyan color. Einar and the others become cold as frost forms on their legs, it makes its way up their bodies until their entire being is covered. Once they are all frozen, the ice breaks and they are free once more. But they are not the same as before. Their eyes are cyan and their hair is white, much like the Kinder. Einar looks at his hand, frost begins to form at his fingertips. He looks at them and smiles.

 _Just to be clear, I do not have anything against christianity and I do not consider them murderers, but during that time it was not uncommon to get into holy wars. Also I am not sure how historically accurate I am with christians being close to the norse like that, so if you have any corrections for me, let me know._

 _And please, please leave reviews. I have five chapters already and only one review. I need reviews to keep me motivated._

 _Thanks, see you next time._


	6. Chapter 6: Witch Hunt

**Witch Hunt**

As Elsa continues her training with the mysterious woman in the mountains the winter begins to calm down, it still snows and the streets are still covered, but people can walk freely now. Bad news for Elsa. Back in front of city hall Duke Weselton has effectively turned over 70 percent of the city's populace against Elsa. Everybody from husbands, wives, teenagers, cops, bounty hunters and street thugs are rushing to their homes, putting on their warmest clothes and as many rifles as they can. They all meet again at city hall where Duke is waiting for them, he looks at his army proudly, not a single one of them is without a gun and a determined frown on their faces, ready to kill the "monster" who they fear and hate.

"This is perfect! I won't just win the election, but I will go down in history as the greatest mayor in Arrendell history! Oh wait did I say that out loud?"

Weselton said to himself, he looked down and noticed that the microphone was off, he looked at his "army" and saw no one was looking at him weird, then he looked over at Gaston who gave him a reassuring thumbs up. Weselton then composes himself, clears his voice, turns on the microphone and speaks.

"My dear citizens. Today is not only a momentous day where we slay a monster, but we will all be remembered as heroes."

"Yeah!" The crowd shouted.

"Now let us march forth, and let you..remember who your true leader is." Duke said hinting at himself.

As everybody begins lighting their torches, raising their guns in the air, they head towards the mountains like they saw Elsa do earlier. Duke and Gaston get ahead of them, it is necessary for image that they be in front, although neither of them was planning to do any actual fighting. But they stop in the road as they notice a certain red haired woman with a bow and arrow standing in the middle of the street, wearing an appropriate white snow jacket, scarf and hoodie.

"You ain't hinting that witch without me." Merida said to the crowd.

"Head back to the house little lady." Gaston said arrogantly approaching Merida while flexing his muscles. "THIS..IS...MENS WORK. AH-HA."

Despite Gaston's "manly" performance, all Merida does is squeeze a piece of skin on his elbow too tight, and Gaston begins whimpering on the ground.

"AH! AH! Stop! STOP!" Gaston says just before Merida let's go, giving Gaston a look that definitely said _weeny_. Then she approached his diminutive uncle, who was looking at her in fear.

"It is because of that witch my dad is losing his leg. I don't know what Anna see's in her but she is going down. Hard!"

* * *

Meanwhile Anna is walking through the icy cityscape, she see's the iced over cars and light posts in her peripheral vision, but all she is focused on right now is finding her friend, her Elsa.

"Elsa! Elsa it's me Anna! The friend who didnt mean to make you freeze Arrendell! I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" Anna said yelling out.

Then she mumbles to herself."Of course if she or my parents had told me about her powers I would have known better. He he. Their suck stinkers. WOAH" Anna says as she slips on some ice and lands butt first on the ice hard floor, she gets up and touches the area in pain. "Ow."

Anna continues going forth, shivering in the cold. Really wishing she had worn more than just ONE jacket before venturing out. She has been wandering through the city for a few hours now. She has finally made it through the outskirts of the city, heading up the foothills around the mountains, stumbling as she does.

"Snow? It had to be snow?" Anna said to herself. "She couldn't have had summer powers? All the tree's covered in white sand."

"Then you would be wandering a desert hoping she has _winter_ powers." A masculine voice said from behind her.

Anna looked over and saw a car driving on the side of her, then it stops as Anna looks over. It is a green colored car with deer antlers on the hood. The license plate says "Sven-1" and the man who is driving already has his windshield rolled down, hence how he was able to hear her so well. It is a large man with blonde hair, the same one that was looking at her in the mall the other day.

"Oh hi, who are you?" Anna asked.

"Named Kris."

"Chris?"

"No Kris, short for Kristoff. Hey you look kinda familiar I think I saw you at the mall the other day."

"Oh yeah you sell snow cones at the mall don't you, you're the guy who's always looking at me weird."

Kristoff blushed, yes he had always looked at her, but like she was a weirdo like Anna was thinking, like how most thought of her. No, Anna had been coming to the his mall for five years now, and he always thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Not even her bubbliness dissuaded him, to him that just added more to her charm. Of course he couldn't tell her that, not yet anyways. Then he composed himself.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that" He said rubbing the back of his head, his eyes looking in the other direction.

"So what are you doing here?"

"My family has a cabin in the mountains, thought I should stay with them until this ice-witch thing is taken care of."

"Do not call Elsa an ice-witch!" Anna yelled.

"You know her?" Kristoff asked surprised.

"Yeah, and, it's kinda my fault she did this. I'm trying to find her and set things right."

"Well you better hurry."

"Why, what's the rush. I'm sure the kids won't mind a snow day."

"No, mayoral candidate Weselton is leading a lot of the citizens to hunt her down. They want to kill her."

"What!? No no, you gotta help me, please, we have to find Elsa!"

"Alright easy feisty pants, come in." Kristoff said as he unlocked his side door and Anna rushed to the other side of the car and buckled herself in the seat next to him.

"I hope you like to go fast."

"I like fast!" Anna said putting her feet up, then Kristoff puts them back down.

"Woah woah, what were you raised in a barn?"

"No I was raised in a house."

* * *

Back in Arendelle, the people who have not joined Weselton in the witch hunt, mostly the young children, their grandparents, and local homeless residents, are gathering outside the city hall. Mayor Westergaard is having his sons supply warm soup to the residence, Hans is among them handing out warm clothes as well.

One woman approaches him "Thank you young man." She says and Hans smiles back.

"Alright everyone, head inside for warm soup and fire, come one hustle."

At that moment the Anderson's family car drives up quickly and stops suddenly. The car slips on the ice as it tries to stop, the Anderson's didn't have time to put on snow tires, they were only interested in finding their daughter. Agnarr and Iduna rush out and approach Hans.

"Hans is Anna with you!?" Agnarr asked more worried than angry.

"I thought she was with you?" Hans asked in an annoyed tone.

"Would we be here if she wasn't!?" Agnarr said, this time more angry than worried.

"Do not raise your voice to me Mr. Anderson!" Hans yelled back in a way that made even Agnarr shake.

"We think she went after Elsa." Iduna said more calmly.

"Don't worry, Weselton sent a lot of people out to find Elsa too, I am sure they will run into Anna. I'm sorry I snapped, you must be really worried for her." Hans said in the most sympathetic voice that he could.

"This is our fault." Agnarr said bluntly but truthfully. "If we had told Anna from the beginning she would have know better than to try and get close to Elsa again."

"Hey Anna is the most amazing girl I know. She will be ok." He gave them a reassuring smile and then they gave him one back.

"Come inside, I am sure my father will keep you company until she returns."

They start to walk inside the city hall building, as one of Hans brothers approaches him.

"Most AMAZING girl you know, you're trying to mooch up to the parents aren't you?" He asked Hans annoyingly.

"Shut it."

"Baby brother trying to be a man, but he's too scared to go after his girlfriend so he stays here giving sweaters to hobos."

One by one, the brothers jump on him with insults, as Hans continues to grow more angry.

The security guards let the Andersons into the mayor's office, where he is trying, in vain, to get warm with a makeshift fire he made with a metal bucket and old newspapers.

"I thought all warmth was going to the citizens." Agnarr criticized the mayor.

"There is plenty of fire on the grounds. Where is Anna? Back at the house?"

"She left to find Elsa along with Weselton, unlike YOU, your self proclaimed mayor." Iduna said harshly.

"Quiet! And I will have you know that I have every intent on going after her myself should her parents fail to calm her. Until then help me with the fire."

Agnarr and Iduna grab as many flammable materials as they can, pencils, old documents, new documents, anything that burns and thrown it into the fire as the mayor asked. They huddle together against the fire, Agnarr and Idunna worried for their daughter, Westergaard worried if me will still be elected when all this is over. As much as his mind is telling him that he shouldn't go hunting down a teenage girl, powers or not, the more selfish part of him wants her out of the way and him back in office next term.

* * *

Back at the Anderson house the teens are still trying to stay warm and watch TV. Belle is cuddling herself up in a blanket, Adam comes up to her and puts his arm around her, something she appreciates at the moment, seeing him stick up for Elsa has really softened her view of him. Meanwhile Flynn is TRYING to do the same to Rapunzel, but her brother Quasi keeps putting his abnormally large arm between them, much to both of their annoyance. But they are all thinking the same thing.

 _Anna, find Elsa first._

* * *

So, Merida is joining on a witch hunt against Elsa. Anna is getting to know Kristoff. Hans is trying to get onto the Andersons good side (why?). And Belle is starting to soften to Adam.

Now you are all wondering: "When does Hans turn out to be an A-Hole." That question will be answered on a later chapter. Also I may not be posting a new one next weekend since it is a holiday, wanna spend time with the fam.

See you next time and LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS

Spoiler alert: the next chapter includes a flashback on the accident that made Anna loose her memory.


	7. Chapter 7: The Past is in the Past

**The Past Is In The Past**

As Anna and Kristoff drove through the snow, Anna looked out the window. Not really paying attention to the snow covered tree's. She was too busy thinking about what happened with Elsa. Thinking about how she pushed her and made all this happen. Wondered what incident took place that made her lose her memories, made Elsa feel obligated to avoid her. Then Kristoff broke the silence.

"So tell me. What made this Elsa girl go all ice-crazy?"

"Well, it was kinda my fault. I invited her to dance with me and my boyfriend" This made Kristoff's eyes widen "But then I freaked out when she said no."

"Wait you have a boyfriend!?" Kristoff asked more hurt than shocked.

"Yes, not important right now. Anyways so I got mad, then she got mad, then I grabbed her glove and..."

"Hold on who are you dating?"

"Oh the mayor's son, Hans Westergaard."

"You're dating a Westergaard!?"

"Yes now stop going off topic. Anyways now she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, 'maybe she has a thing about dirt?'"

"Are you kidding!? A westergaard!? That man only won the election by mudslinging all the other candidates! I ran into some of his sons at the mall. They are all egotistical jerks!"

Anna scooted farther from Kristoff as he spoke, creeped out as he turned his head to face Anna.

"I have noticed. But Hans is very sweet. And were in-love."

"Oh yeah, what's his mother's maiden name?"

"Isle."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Roast Beef sandwiches."

"What shirt size is he?"

"I don't do his laundry." Anna said annoyed. "Now unless you have any other questions..." Anna said turning her head to the front window, then her face turned to fear when she saw what they were about to hit. "Look out!"

In front of them was a large tree, they were driving right towards it. Kristoff put his foot on the brake as hard as he could. But when the trail is covered in ice snow tires can only do so much. They swerved, the spun in a circle as they moved out of the path of the tree and headed right into a mound of snow. The car's hood was busted, the windows got crushed and the airbags activated. Kristoff pushed them down and turned to Anna. Who was out cold. He started to worry.

"Anna! ANNA!" He yelled shaking the strawberry blonde girl. While Anna was unconscious, certain memories came flooding back.

 **Flashback**

 _That fateful night on 213 Christian Drive 13 years ago, a younger Anna drags a younger Elsa down the stairs, trying really hard not to wake Anna's parents. They head through the living room, passed the big brown couch to the kitchen. They make their way to the door leading to the basement thinking that being a few floors down behind several closed doors would be enough to keep the noise out of the Anderson's ears._

 _Although their worry was more than just waking Anna's parents. Ever since the day Elsa trusted Anna enough to show her her powers, Mr and Mrs. Anderson had grown very, nervous around Elsa. Afraid that Elsa's power may accidentally cause Anna to lose a limb to frostbite, or worse. They nearly forbade Anna from seeing her until Elsa's parents talked them into letting their daughters stay together. It took many hours of constant arguing, Anna and Elsa could have heard them from outside. FInally Agnarr Anderson agreed, granted that Elsa not use her power around Anna. Although the two girls would have "secret snow days" behind his back._

 _The garage was very clear and organized, Mrs. Anderson had forgot to park the car inside the garage that day so the two girls had plenty of room to play. Anna pulled Elsa into the middle of the floor and was laughing maniacally._

" _Do the magic! Do the magic!" A younger Anna begged her friend._

 _Elsa held out her palm and a small glowing snowball appeared in her hand, Anna leaned closer to it and awed in amazement._

" _You ready?" Elsa asked._

" _Yeah." Anna said excitedly._

 _Elsa made the snowball fly high in the air, it burst and turned into a large, full and gray cloud that began making it snow in the garage. Anna just jumped up and danced around trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue._

" _I dunno what mamma and papa are worried about this is amazing!"_

" _Hehe yeah Anna. Amazing" Elsa said with a hint of doubt in her voice. Ever since her and Anna's parents argument about her powers and whether she should stay with Anna Elsa had mixed feelings about her abilities. He parents always assured her it was a gift, but after hearing some of Mr. Andersons statements "With all due respect Kai, but your daughter is Not a normal girl" right after her father had stated that despite her powers she still was. "She's dangerous!" And what stung Elsa the most "She could KILL Anna!" But Elsa knew Anna loved the winter snow too much to resist when she asked._

 _In less than two minutes the entire garage was covered in a foot of snow, Anna grabbed the family sled as Elsa conjured more snow from her hands to create a large hill. They climbed on top and Anna sat on Elsa's lap as she slid down. The look of happiness on Anna's face made Elsa's fear melt away._

 _Later they made a snowman with a abnormally large head. They use coal from a bag they found in the garage, some sticks from the tree in Anna's back yard, and a carrot from the kitchen fridge to construct a snowman. Anna laughs as Elsa turns it and uses her magic to move the snowman like a puppet._

" _Hi, i'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Elsa said as she moved the snowman's arms, gesturing that it can speak._

" _I love you Olaf." Anna getting up and hugging the snowman._

 _Then they sled again. This time Anna flew out of Elsa's lap and landed in a big pile of snow, but she seemed to have enjoyed it._

" _Catch me!" Anna said jumping up, and Elsa conjured another hill of snow to make sure Anna doesn't fall._

" _Catch me! Catch me! Catch me!" Anna said jumping faster and faster as Elsa was making more and more snow hills appear to catch Anna._

" _Anna slow down." Elsa said._

 _But Elsa slipped on the icy floor, she fell to her knees as Anna made another jump. Elsa lifted her hand to Anna in fear, but she accidentally made her power shoot from her palm and hit her in the head. Anna landed in a soft pile of snow and Elsa ran over and held her in her arms. Anna was barely conscious, a white streak was appearing in her hair. Elsa was scared, she called out._

" _Mr and Mrs. Anderson! Please come quick!"_

 _Agnarr and Iduna came busting through the garage door, Iduna was filled with mostly worry for her daughter and Agnar was mostly angry at Elsa._

" _What have you done!?" Agnar shouted running to the two girls._

" _I'm sorry. It was an acci-" Elsa was cut off as Agnar grabbed his daugher out of Elsa's arms and held her in his own._

" _STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted at Elsa, enough to make her flinch._

" _This is getting out of hand!" Iduna said._

" _I knew we shouldn't have let her near you! I knew it!" Agnar shouted jabbing his finger at Elsa, who just stared at him with tears dripping down her face. As she did the snow began to disappear, it looked as if it was melting, but there was no water left. Guess since Elsa's ice appeared from nothing it would dissolve to nothing._

" _Agnar we have to get Anna to the hospital!" Iduna said to her husband. And he composed himself._

" _Your right, grab some blankets and caps for Anna she must be freezing."_

 _As Mr and Mrs. Anderson walked away with their daughter, Elsa followed behind them. Agnar saw this and turned his head to the young girl._

" _NO! You caused this. Stay here! I will tell your parents what happened in the car and have them pick you up." Agnar said sternly._

" _But I want to make sure Anna is-" Elsa was cut off again by the man._

" _ANNA WILL BE FINE! SO LONG AS SHE STAYS AWAY FROM YOU!" Agnar shouted at the top of his lungs, even Iduna flinched even though he wasn't even yelling at her. He continued walking as Agnar mumbled._

" _Until my dying breath that girl is never going to even look at my daughter again."_

 _Elsa heard it all too well. All Anna could see as she finally blacked out were tears streaming down her face._

 _But now Anna was hearing different things. A different male voice._

" _Anna wake up! Anna! Anna!"_

Anna awoke, laying in a pile of snow as Kristoff was standing above her with each of his hands grasped on her shoulders as if he was shaking her.

"Wait? What happened?" Anna asked, she remembered what happened, but still felt the need to ask that question anyways.

"We crashed. I pulled you out of the car. Are you ok."

"Oh yeah, i'm fine." That was a lie, though Anna had a few sores around her body, nothing compared to the heartache that she was feeling now. All these years she had wondered if she had done something wrong. And she had. If she hadn't pressured Elsa into using her powers then they would still be friends now. And none of this would have happened. Anna had been so selfish, thinking about how Elsa staying away from her was making her upset. _I can't imagine how elsa must have felt_ Anna thought to herself as tears rolled down her face, turning away from Kristoff and clutching the strand of white hair in her head. Kristoff not knowing what was happening spoke.

"Umm. the car was wrecked so we have to go on foot."

Anna wiped her tears and spoke. "I'll pay you back for the car. Elsa's this way?" Anna said pointing to the right. But Kristoff pointed his hand to the left.

"That way."

Anna let out a small giggle as she followed the larger man up the mountain.

As they made their way us the mountain, back in the city another group was far behind them. Merida had been leading the group, though Duke was arrogantly asserting that HE as still in charge. Merida was leading the group along the road, following tire tracks heading in the direction of the mountain.

"Hey Babe.." Gaston abruptly said.

"Do NOT call me 'Babe'." Merida said turning her head with a angered look on her face. This face wasn't just about Gaston, but she had this face the entire time following the tires, thinking about what she was going to do to Elsa when she found her, squeezing her bow as she was.

"Why are we following tire tracks? Were looking for a _beast_ not the mall." Gaston said, referring to Elsa as the beast.

"If I know my friend Anna she's too stubborn to give up on her friends. Admirable quality but in this case that _friend.._ " Merida said with a disgusted tone "is the witch. And not too long ago she headed in this general direction."

"So follow the girl and we find the monster. Brilliant! So glad I though of it!" Duke said trying to take the credit for himself as Merida rolled her eyes.

"So what is the plan when we find her?" One townsperson asked.

"Well first we-" Duke was cut off.

"First we get Anna out of the way. Then you cover her eyes while I put an arrow in her chest." Merida said.

"Now there little lady. I think as the most popular man in our town I should have the honor of slaying the beast." Gaston said egotistically flexing his muscles and raising one arm in the air with his hand extending flat out as if a salute.

But Merida just pointed one of her arrows at his fat head, Gaston instantly jumped back in fear and Duke instinctively coward behind another person.

"Now..you see here...get that stick away from my nephew." Duke said trying to be strong but everyone could sense his fear. But Merida ignored him and gave all her attention to Gaston.

"First off, Pan is more popular than you and half the girls he's been with hate him. Second, because of her me dad is probably dying. The witch is mine." Merida took her bow away from Gaston and continued to lead.

Back in the mountains, the strange woman has just taught her how to use her powers to construct a glorious ice palace. After that she taught her to create living snow. Apparently she could do that, who knew? Of course she just had Elsa making small snowballs with tiny legs but they kept coming out ferocious with sharp teeth. And Elsa kept getting distracted.

"I have had enough of this! When are you going to teach me to thaw the city."

"I can't teach you to thaw Elsa. Our power is derived from emotion. Look at these things." The woman said holding up one of Elsa's living creations as it squirmed and tried to bite her finger. "If you were calm this would be a happy snowman. How can you expect to thaw Arendelle like this?" She said before she made the snowman disappear into snowflakes.

"Ughh! I wish I didn't have this curse at all."

"It is not a curse Elsa. It is a gift."

"Doesn't feel like a gift. And what is it anyways? You have never told me that."

"You may not believe it."

"I can create living snowmen and cover a whole city in snow just from a panic attack. Try me." Elsa said bluntly.

"Alright. Have you ever heard of Skadi my child?"

"Yeah, my mom told me some stuff about norse myth. She was a giantess who became the goddess of winter through marriage."

"Well, it isn't myth."

"What do you mean it isn't myth?"

"Centuries ago, the goddess Skadi granted her most faithful followers a fraction of her power. They were meant to serve as protectors of their religion against those who wanted to punish them for not following theirs. But over time, they themselves became bitter and corrupted. Then one day, a follower granted power, a bitter man named Einar, used his power to lay waste to an entire kingdom. The goddess was ashamed of herself for this. She swore to leave earth forever but not before taking the power she gave to her followers with her."

"What does that have to do with us? That was centuries ago?" Elsa asked confused.

"Well, my guess is that your, our, ancestors were among those who were once gifted with power."

"But you said Skadi took the power away?"

"Yes, but nothing can ever be removed completely. Even then a piece of magic still remained inside of them, just unable to access it. But I suppose, that after many centuries two sparks of magic came together and was powerful enough to grow inside of you. I mean us."

"Wait! Maybe there is a way we can contact Skadi. There has to be a way to summon her or something. If she could take away this power from people once she can do it again."

"Elsa. You have the chance to redeem your ancestors. This power is only a curse if you allow dark feelings to take over."

"Oh yeah. When I was a kid, I adored my powers. My parents always supported me and never let me feel like I was different. I had a best friend who adored them and wanted to play with them. But you know what happened? I struck her in the head and though she didn't die she lost her memories and my parents had to keep me from her so that her parents wouldn't call the cops on me. And I still wish they did. Im dangerous."

"Those people are too small to appreciate something different. As were those before them. You can show them that ice isn't just cold and darkness, but fun and joy. You have to forgive yourself and not give into fear. Or it will destroy you."

Anna and Kristoff continued to make their way up the mountain, getting cold and dizzy. Kristoff was letting Anna hold onto his arm. He kind of liked that. Luckily they were stopped by an electric sled going in a similar direction as them. And on it were two familiar faces.

"You kids look like you need a lift."

"Mr and Mrs. Snow!" Anna said.

"What are you two doing out here?" Gerda asked.

"Well I was leading feisty pants up here because she thinks she can talk some sense into that ice girl causing all the trouble."

"That's my daughter." Kai said sternly at the blonde man.

"And Anna has been telling me about how great she is!" Kristoff said trying to cover himself.

"We have been trying to find Elsa." Anna said tired

"Well you're in luck. Elsa forgot to leave her phone when she ran up here. We've been tracking her on the find my phone app." Gerda said.

"Wait what? Elsa was wearing a dress? Where did she put her phone?" Anna asked.

"Oh Elsa doesn't carry her phone in her pockets Anna. She likes to carry it..someplace else." Kai said with her cheeks slightly red, and not just from the cold.

"Where else do you put it?" Kristoff asked.

"Same place she puts her lipstick." Gerda said pointing at Anna who was rubbing her lips with chapstick. She then turns to them being defensive.

"It's chapstick." Anna said with a smirk before putting it in her shirt. "I thought her chest looked kinda lumpy."

"She is just a few miles from here. Come on." Gerda said making room for their two new guests. Kai stood up, Kristoff sat criss cross and Gerda took the remaining space. Leaving little space for Anna.

"Oh well. Ok I guess Hans wouldn't mind." Anna said before sitting in Kristoff's lap causing him to let out a huff from the pressure. "Wow your really soft. I mean not fat soft I mean your clothes are soft. Well it's kinda hard to tell under the jacket. You know what You're not fat ok." Anna said rambling. But Kristoff just smirked.

"Alright you two. Let's go find my daughter." Kai said starting the engine. Gerda grabbed onto her husband's legs as they moved and Kristoff held Anna's waist.

"Hey about Han's. I'm sorry I freaked out earlier." Kristoff said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine we're going to find Elsa now. Why did you freak out though? Is it weird that I have a boyfriend."

"Oh no. it's just that. Well I have seen you come into the mall for a long time now and..well..I always kinda thought you were cute."

That made Anna blush.

"But you have a boyfriend that apparently treats you alright. So, im sorry." Kristoff said turning his head the other way. Ashamed of himself for telling that to another person's girlfriend.

Anna was also thinking to herself. Yeah Hans treats her good. He's been her boyfriend for years. Sure Kristoff is cute, but you're in love with Hans. You're in love with Hans.

 _Hey, sorry it took so long this time. I had to focus on studying for finals. Hopefully now that I'm on break I can get more done._

 _Leave lots of reviews and happy holidays._


	8. Chapter 8

**The Storm Inside**

Anna and Kristoff hold onto each other as they make their way up the mountain with Kai and Gerda on their sled. They continue on for half an hour, the Snow's are just focused on finding their daughter, Kristoff is rubbing his shands together to keep them warm and Anna is wondering about what they are going to say to Elsa.

"Sooo" Kristoff starts "What exactly are we going to say once we find this Elsa?"

"Well I-" Anna is cut off.

"No. You started this now me and Kai are going to calm our daughter down. And then were moving out of this place." Gerda said sternly.

"What!? You can't go!" Anna argues

"Yeah how will the town thaw?" Kristoff adds

"To hell with this town half of it wants to burn my daughter at the stake. There hasn't been anything here for her except pain for years. That is why we are taking her someplace far away. Someplace cold where no one will notice her powers. Anyone else in town is free to leave if they want." Gerda says stubbornly. Kai doesn't want to sound heartless, but he is thinking the same thing so he just nods.

"Mr and Mrs Snow, I know I screwed up earlier. I never meant to hurt Elsa-" Anna was cut off again.

"It was never YOU Anna, but your parents, Weselton, they mayor they all-" Now Kai was cut off.

"Wait what? The mayor knew about this?" Anna couldn't believe it, mayor Westergaard knew about Elsa's powers. Her boyfriend's father knew and never told her. Did Han's know?

Gerda just eyed her husband who gave her a innocent smile. Then they composed themselves and began explaining to Anna.

"Ok. Anna, after your accident the doctor who treated you decided to run some tests on Elsa. See if he could find out why she can do what she can do." Kai began.

"He couldn't find out much. He discovered this bizarre energy flowing through her body that was constantly building up and growing but not what it was or how it got there." Gerda continued.

"He did similar tests on us as well. We have a similar energy inside of us but too small to use. And apparently thousands of other people are the same. Not so much in town, but the mayor's bloodline shows traces as well. More of a reason for the doctor to go behind our back and tell the mayor about Elsa's gift."

"Then why didn't he lead his own witch hunt against Elsa years ago?" Kristoff asked surprised.

"Believe it or not the bastard has a soft spot for young girls. He'd sent a swat team after a man in a heartbeat, but not a little girl. We showed him Elsa depressed in her room after the incident, and it touched him I guess. That and Hans talked him out of doing anything rash. It was agreed that he would leave Elsa alone, a secret between us, your parents and the mayor's family." Kai said.

"Your parents didn't know that they knew and I doubt they knew your parents knew. I am sorry Anna you deserved to know. We wanted to tell you so many times but your parents threatened to expose Elsa if we did." Gerda said truly sorry, but Anna wasn't really listening.

 _Why didn't Han's tell me!? I am his girlfriend aren't I? Aren't I?_

And Anna began thinking. She and Hans were never really that great a couple. Sure she smothered him to death, but he only seems to give half as much effort. Anna remembered how Rapunzel and Belle sometimes told her that they saw Hans flirting with other girls, of course Anna always passed it off as a misconception. But what if her friends were right? What if there was something off about Hans?

"I think we found the place!" Kristoff shouted pointing at the huge ice palace. They stop the sled at the side of the palace and gaze up at the magnificent, flawless ice castle. Kristoff begins to cry at the sight and the Snow's make their way to the door. But Anna gets in front of them.

"Anna!"

"Please, just let me talk to her. One minute." Anna pleads.

"Uhh fine. ONE minute. I'll be counting." Kai stated gesturing his watch.

Anna runs to the door. She approaches the icy palace and begins moving around speaking into the door.

"Elsa! Elsa it's me Anna!" Anna begins shouting, then suddenly the door opens. "Wow that was easy, for once."

Anna runs inside as Kai begins counting down. "One-Two-Three."

Anna becomes awed by the interior of the ice palace. Elsa had always been a fantastic artist, she incorporated snowflake designs into the ceiling, floor and walls. Anna almost slips on the ground but quickly catches herself.

"Anna?"

Elsa steps out from the shadows, she has added icicles to her blue dress to make it look even more glamorous. Anna is impressed.

"Elsa, I, wow. You did all this?"

"I never knew what I was capable of until.."

"My parents and your parents told me about what happened. I am so sorry had I known.."

"It's ok. But I think you should go."

"What? But I just got here?"

"Anna please you have new friends now, Merida, Rapunzel, Hans, Quasi, Belle."

"Yeah, I love them all, but they aren't you." Anna made puppy dog eyes at that.

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'm fine. Elsa please you have to go back home. Arrendell needs you."

"Anna I promise I will unfreeze Arendelle as soon as I calm down. But this is my home now."

"No it isn't." Kai walks in through the door with his wife and Kristoff beside him.

"Mom? Dad? And who is this? Nevermind just please go."

"Elsa please let us help you. Things will be better we promise." Gerda said.

"Yeah now I can help you get over your fears of hurting me, then you can thaw Arendelle and-" Anna was once again cut off.  
"Then we can leave this place for good." Kai blunted.

"What?" Elsa was shocked at her father's decision.

"We are still discussing that part." ANna assured her.

"Can you please make the ice melt you're putting me out of business."

"EVERYBODY JUST STOP!"

Elsa has had enough she's waving her hands in front of her, just then an arrow goes right by her and gets stuck on the ice wall. The group looks over, to see Merida holding her bow, pulling out another arrow. Behind her is Duke Weselton, Gaston and dozens of other people rushing towards the non-magical members of the group and forcing them out of the area.

"You don't have to worry about hurting Anna witch. I'll make sure you never hurt anybody ever again."

Merida said holding an arrow in her direction, getting ready to fire.

 _Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I just thought this was a good cliffhanger._

 _Please Please Leave Reviews. I only have like two._


	9. Chapter 9: Cant Be Free

**Can't be free**

Merida stood there in front of Elsa, anger in her eyes as as Kristoff, Kai/Gerda and Anna were begging her not to shoot, while being held back by Gaston and the other members of the mob.

"Merida please!" Anna screamed.

"Easy woman." Gaston said "accidentally" touching her chest as he was holding her back, until Kristoff punched him in the face of course.

"Hands off her!" Kristoff said as he is held back looking down at Gaston, who is rubbing the part of his face which was hit.

"Come on. Kill her!" Duke shouted, his finger raised at Elsa.

"Me dad is dying because of you. For that you will pay." Merida told Elsa aggressively.

"Please I don't want to hurt anyone!" Elsa screamed, more scared for others than herself.

"Too late for that." Merida said coldly before letting go of the arrow, letting it fly towards Elsa.

Anna was screaming "NOOO." Kai and Gerda was frozen scared for their daughter and even Kristoff felt some empathy for the girl. Elsa raised her hands out of instinct to block.

When Elsa opened her eyes she noticed a large ice construct in-front of her, having accidentally summoned it to block the arrow, which was stuck in it.

Anna, Elsa's parents and Kristoff were all relieved, but Merida, Gaston and Duke were angry.

"Get them out!" Duke said gesturing his mob which dragged the others aside from himself, his nephew and Merida out of the area. Leaving the three of them against Elsa, Duke and Gaston pulled out their guns and point them at Elsa, who, with her loved ones out of the way, is less restrained from hurting her attackers. She faces the three of them with angry eyes. Though they try to appear strong, the glimmer of fear glares behind Duke and Gaston's eyes, but Merida's are pure rage.

Gaston fires a shot, but Elsa summons another ice pillar to catch it. Duke and Merida shoot their guns and arrows respectively, but Merida summons a thick ice wall that shields her. Finally Elsa has had enough.

With a flick of her wrist the ice palace shakes causing the three too stumble. Elsa takes down her barrier and strikes her magic at the two mens guns, they drop them in shock while the guns ice over and shatter upon hitting the floor. Elsa then shoots her power at the floor in-front of them causing ice spikes to form towards them, pinning them too the wall with the spikes slowly growing closer to their throats.

Merida moved to shoot another arrow but Elsa moves the ice structure she summoned previously towards the red head. It knocks her back faster than she could even grab one. Rendering the redhead unconscious. Then she turned back to the men and made the wall separating them from falling out of the palace and off of the mountain disappear with the ice cicles continuing to grow at them, making them continue to step backwards.

Anna had managed to break free from the mob and run inside, she was horrified by what Elsa was doing.

"ELSA DON'T!" Anna screamed, more desperate than scared.

"I have to Anna." Elsa replied turning her head towards the girl. Anna just ran up and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Please." Anna said beggingly.

The watery desperate eyes of Anna was enough to snap Elsa out of her rage. Then she turned to her left and saw an image of the mysterious woman in the ice with a stern look on her face. She did not produce voice by Elsa could tell by the lip movements that she was telling her to stop. Elsa let out a sigh and stopped the ice from moving closer to the two men. Making both uncle and nephew sigh in relief.

Merida was regaining consciousness at the moment. She got up and saw Gaston and Duke facing spikes a few feet away from a hole in the wall. She saw Anna and Elsa facing each other. So Merida got up and raised her bow at Elsa again. But both women caught her in their peripheral vision and turned to face her.

"Merida wait!" Anna screamed

But the reaction was too late, Merida let go of the arrow and it went flying. On instinct Anna immediately got in-front of Elsa, the arrow hitting her in the chest.

Everybody, Elsa, Gaston, Duke, the mob that had just peeked in to see what was happening, Kristof, Kai and Gerda and especially Merida were all horrified by what they had seen. Anna had a arrow deep in her chest, her eyes wide and tearing from the pain. She let out an agonizing scream before falling backwards, luckily she was caught by Elsa who laid her on the ground and removed her arrow. She held Anna in her arms telling her she was going to be ok. Everybody rushed to see what was happening. Some of the mob was still trying to restrain Elsa but others were holding them back.

 _Ohhh. What have I done?_

Was the only thing Merida could think at the moment.

* * *

About a minute later of sobbing, Elsa agreed to surrender herself to Duke and his mob if they made sure Anna was taken care of. No one put Elsa's parents protested. They made their way back down the mountain quickly. Elsa was tied up in chains around her body with cuffs that covered her entire hand that the mob brought. Duke and Gaston were smiling triumphantly that they 'captured' the monster, while still trying to look concerned for the strawberry haired girl who was lying barely conscious on the sled being driven by Elsa's parents while the large blonde boy was stopping the bleeding with his jacket.

As soon as they got back to Arendelle, Elsa went straight to the city jail while Kristoff and Merida carried Anna to the nearest hospital. Merida personally called. Anna's parents about what happened.

Now Anna was regaining consciousness, she was in a hospital bed with wraps of bandages on her chest. She is also wearing a air mask, luckily the arrow did not touch her heart, but it did damage a lug and Anna could die if not taken care of. But Anna was able to hear the argument happening outside her door perfectly.

"How could you let this happen!?" Iduna was screaming at Merida who was barely looking at her with guilt.

"We thought you were protecting Anna from Elsa not the other way around!" Agnarr added.

"I'm sorry.." Merida said nervously.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! _I'm sorry!_?" Agnarr shouted in disbelief.

"I was so angry at that wi- Elsa, that I didn't think about anything else. I thought my dad was dying because of her. Well not only did my mom just call and say the doc said he was going to be fine, but now one of my only friends is dying too." Merida said, lowering herself to the ground as she said that, putting her hands over her head.

* * *

Anna heard everything perfectly, though she was angry at Merida at the moment, she was actually feeling sorry for her.

"You ok?"

Anna turned her head and saw her boyfriend Hans, sitting in a chair by her bed. He was smiling and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hans?"

"Hey babe." Hans leaned in to kiss her forehead but Anna slapped his forehead.

"Ow what was that for!?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Elsa?"

"Huh?"

"Mr and Mrs Snow said your dad knew about Elsa's powers. That means you new!" Anna shouted angry and confused.

"We agreed it was for your own good Anna."

"UHHHH! I am tired of everyone keeping this secret from me and telling me it is for my own good!"

"Hey look who's awake!" Iduna said bursting through the door with Agnarr and Merida. They all came up to Anna who was looking around.

"Where is Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Oh the big guy. After he brought you here he sat in this seat until I came. Then I threatened to call security unless he beat it." Hans said confidently.

"WHAT!?" Anna said in shock.

"I don't want a guy like that touching you Anna. He looked a little off." hans said defending himself. But Anna didn't believe it.

"So what happened to Elsa?" Anna said trying to change the subject.

"Umm, after I accidentally shot you. Sorry, so sorry. Elsa surrendered herself. She would let the mob have her and in return they took you straight here first." Merida said shyly.

"WHAT! No we have to get her out." Anna was trying to get out of bed, but everyone was holding her down.

"Anna. Your mother and I are sorry about all of this. You were right we should have told you sooner." Agnar told his daughter and Iduna just nodded in agreement.

"And I'm sorry I tried to hurt Elsa as well." Merida added. " That is why me, your parents, Elsa's parents, Punzie and Quasi have decided to rescue Elsa."

"WHAT!?" Anna couldn't believe this.

"They are holding her at Arendelle Police Department, it's easy to get out of, trust me." Merida said cocky.

"So we're going to break her out and get her out of here. The rest of them are in a van in the parking lot waiting to go." Iduna said.

"But what about Arendelle?" Anna asked.

"Well...Elsa was saying something about a woman teaching her how to use her powers, so I guess it is just a matter of time." Agnar said.

"I will stay here and keep you company until they get back." Hans said.

"Thanks guys." Anna said weakly by sincerely. Everyone gave Anna a sincere smile and a kiss/hug before leaving the room. Once Anna and Hans stopped hearing the sounds of feet walking away. Anna turned to Hans, who was looking at her with a devious smile.

"Hans?" Anna said nervously.

"Anna I have a confession to make. Though everyone else decided not to tell you "for your own good" I really could have cared less." Hans said getting up and looking out the window seeing the frozen city scape.

"Wait? What do you mean?"

"While being the mayor's son does have it's perks, having a lot of older brothers like mine I always got the raw end of the stick." hans then turned to Anna's life support system. "So then, when I heard about this girl, who was capable of almost killing someone with her bare hands needless to say I wanted her on my side." Hans said touching the buttons on the machine.

"Hans what are you...?" Anna asked before being cut off.

"So I figured, I get sweet with you, eventually I meet her. I figured that once I met her, having been isolated all this time and probably starved for attention and affection, I charm her and basically leave you from her..." These words stung Anna, even more than the machine keeping her alive failing from Hans button pushing causing her chest pain. "But then she did all this, and you were dumb enough to go after her. No one believes that Merida did this to you, even though she admitted a lot of them believe it was Elsa. So I guess that I will just have to settle for letting you die, kill elsa for, quote unquote justice, and become a hero. Not just to this town, but to my idiot brothers and pathetic father!" hans said with seriousness in his tone. Though Anna was clenching her chest in pain, she could still speak.

"You are no match for Elsa."

"No..YOU are no match for Elsa. Don't bother screaming, with your condition you can't make much sound and I told all the nurses to leave you alone for rest. By the way I will be informing Gaston about your little rescue plan." Hans said making his way to the door.

"You won't get away with this!" Anna said as loud as she could, but wasn't much. Hans was right, Anna could barely speak with this pain.

"But I already have." Hans said with a sadistic smile before closing the door.

Anna tried to reach the life support machine connected to her breathing tube, but it was too far and she could barely move. Anna just laid in bed, clenching her chest in pain. Tears going down her eyes.

 _Elsa...I'm sorry._

* * *

 _Hey fans. Please leave reviews. PLEASE I only have like two and this is my ninth chapter._


	10. Chapter 10: Burn the Witch

**Burn the Witch**

"Preposterous!" Duke Weselton was shouting at the group from outside their prison cell. He was the city's sheriff before putting his name on the ballot, so he had some cells prepared for them. He and gaston had recently been intercepted just before they entered the building...as if they were expecting them.

"Were telling you. Elsa is harmless!" Gerda shouted.

"She wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally!" Kai agreed.

"Oh really, LOOK OUTSIDE she's freezing us all!" Duke raged while violently shaking the bars to the cell they are in.

"Plus not let's forget that she stabbed your daughter." Gaston said with his arms crossed looking at the andersons.

"Aye told you, I did that. BY ACCIDENT I mean." Merida said wedged in-between Rapunzel and Quasimodo.

"That is not what Hans said." Gaston retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Wait? Hans?" Agnarr asked surprised, his wife was equally shocked that their daughters boyfriend told them such a lie.

"He called us and said that your daughter had died at the hospital, and that Elsa had been responsible." Duke said sternly. The news that Anna was dead stung everybody's ears, Iduna was crying into her husbands shoulders, who was patting her on the back. Merida felt a rush of guilt through her body.

"Wait? Why did Hans tell call to tell you that?" Rapunzel asked.

"He also told us that you were coming to break her out." Gaston responded.

"I must say agreeing to free that monster after cursing our town and harming your friend and daughter is most revolting." Duke added.

"HE SAID WHAT?" Iduna exclaimed, Agnar was equally shocked.

"Now the mayor has finally agreed that the best needs to be killed. And Hans has decreed that he will personally carry out the charges." Gaston said.

"I knew he was up to no good." Merida said with his arms crossed, Punzie and Quasi nodded in agreement.

"You're right HE IS! If he kills the monster I will NEVER get elected." Duke said reaching into his jacket and pulling out a handgun. "He will be carrying out the execution in half an hour in front of the whole town, I suppose I will have to strike her before then. Gaston, keep an eye on the prisoners until I get back." Duke chastised his nephew.

"You got it Uncle."

After Gaston replied Duke Weselton left the room with full intent on killing Elsa as soon as she is in public view. Gaston leaned back in his chair, put his feet on another, kicked off his shoes and put his hands behind his head, staring at his prisoners in satisfaction. Agnar was banging his fist against the brick wall out of anger for trusting Hans, Iduna was crying over her daughter. Punzie was crying and Quasi was holding her by the arm for support. Merida was standing, shaking the bars violently shouting at the indifferent Gaston to let them out and the Snow's were holding each other, worried for their daughter Elsa, their baby girl.

Back at the hospital Anna was barely holding on for life, the light diminishes in her eye's, she begins to fade away. But then, she hears a voice, a soothing female voice.

" _Anna. Anna."_

Anna begins to see a figure more clearly in her vision, it is a tall woman, with white hair that looked so much like Elsa.

" _E-Elsa?" Anna asked mekely._

" _No, but I am here to help you." The woman replied._

" _Don't worry about me, save Elsa." Anna said weakly._

" _That is your destiny Anna. You were born to be her protector."_

" _Protector, what are you talking about?"_

" _In the old days, those gifted with the power of ice and snow were also given a guardian. Someone to help them cope through life, keep them at ease and help them manage their power, and most importantly, to keep them from abusing it. Anna, you are Elsa's protector from the darkness that could consume her and those who do not understand her._

 _The woman touched Anna's forehead with her finger, suddenly Anna felt different, her muscles felt like they were becoming tighter. She could feel this power surging through her body._

 _You have been away from her for far too long. Now rise, and go to her."_

Anna woke up and sat up immediately, her life support is plugged back to her body and getting up out of her chair and approaching her in relief is Kristoff.

"Kristof? Wha- what are you doing here. I thought Hans..."

"I went into the parking lot, I never left. When I saw him leave the building I knew something was up. What happened?"

"He never loved me..." Anna said, turning her head away from him, eyes looking down in sadness "He was just using me to get to Elsa."

"Anna, it's ok..." Kristoff began to say reassuringly.

"No it's not! All my friends told me that m=he was no good but I still believed that Hans loved me. What kind of person am I if I can't tell who's good and bad."

"Hey, he's the son of a politician, it's what they're good at. And there will be other guys out there besides Hans." Kristoff said, holding her hand. Anna turned around and faced him, a smile on her face beginning to cheer up looking at Kristoff's sincere smile. Just then, Anna remembered something.

"ELSA!"

"What?"

"Hans said he was going to kill Elsa. Oh my family, they're in jail!"

"What?"

"They were going to free Elsa! Hans told me he was going to alert Weselton then kill Elsa! We have to-"

"WE? Oh no. You are not leaving this bed." Kristoff said trying to hold Anna down who was trying to get up.

"I think I can handle it." Anna said, throwing Kristoff off of her with one hand, though she still had a hold in her body from the arrow she was able to muster enough willpower to get out of bed and put on her jacket which was laying on the chair. Meanwhile Kristoff was just laying there shocked that a petite girl a foot shorter than him was able to throw him off of her with one hand.

"Stop lying there." Anna said making her way out of the hospital room, shoving any doctor or nurse that was trying to keep her in her room like it was no problem, yet still clenching the area where the arrow shot her to stop the bleeding. "Although you can make a few calls for me."

* * *

Back at the jail, Elsa was in a white room that had nothing but a old, moldy mattress, a toilet that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in forever, and a rusty sink with a cracked mirror. This was one of their oldest, and least hospitable solitary confinement cells. As an added bonus Duke Weselton had specifically made sure that titanium shackles were added to the cell. With chains connecting them, and Elsa, the the hard floor. But Elsa didn't care about her living arrangements right now, all she thought about was Anna. Was she dead, was she alive? Part of her wanted to blame Merida, but in the end she just blamed herself, Merida came at her because ELSA hurt her dad. The mob came to get her because ELSA froze the town. Maybe she deserved to be in here? Then Merida turns to see Hans slowly opening the door, staring at her with fake anger and sadness.

"Elsa we need to talk." Hans said coldly.

"Hans! How is Anna? Is she ok?" Elsa said getting up to approach Hans, but didn't get farther than a few feet thanks to the chains.

"Anna...is dead Elsa." Hans said managing to squeeze out a tear.

"What? NO..." Elsa said shocked, as she was dubfound icicles began forming around her cell and the winter outside became harsher.

"But here's the thing Elsa, it wasn't the arrow that killed her, it was YOUR winter. We got her to the hospital, they stopped the bleeding. She could have lived, if it wasn't for the winter outside! She died of hypothermia! BEFORE SHE LEFT THE OPERATING TABLE!"

"No..." Was all Elsa could say, she just kneeled to the ground, trying and sobbing. The winter outside then halted, no new snow was falling anymore, what ever snow was just remained suspended in the air. The citizens of Arendelle thought it was a miracle. And Hans was just smiling sadistically at his prey.

"Anna's last words were...This is Elsa's fault, I can't believe I risked my life for a FREAK like her. Now even your parents agree that you need to be put down before you hurt anyone else." Hans told her. This made Elsa's pain even worse, now she believed that her only friend hated her now. And her parents...who claimed they would love her no matter what...they..wanted her DEAD?

"That is why. With a heavy heart. I sentence you to death." Hans said faking sympathy for the girl, but when she had her head down and couldn't see his face, he was smiling at the pain she was in. He kneeled down and unlocked her chains, he knew she felt like dying now so he knew he wouldn't need them anymore. "Follow me, and you will get what you deserve, murderer."

Elsa didn't argue, she just followed behind Hans, knowing that she was going to die, and accepted it. She just followed Hans out the back door, where there was a huge pole in the middle of a large group of people who were looking at her in anger while throwing rocks at her. Elsa noticed that there was wood stacked in a pile at the base of the pole and two men were looking at her with devious smiles holding chains intending to tie her to it.

Everybody was shouting "BURN THE WITCH!"

But no one noticed Duke Weselton in the crowd, staring dangerously at Elsa grasping the gun in his hand.

* * *

"What is happening?" Rapunzel asked Gaston from inside the cell.

They were on a different floor than Elsa's cell so they had no idea what just happened in the other room, but they could tell that the winter outside had mysteriously paused. They also felt the area getting colder just a few minutes ago.

"Shut up. Prisoners don't get to ask questions." Gaston snorted arrogantly.

"Is it our daughter! Is it Elsa!?" Gerda asked fearfully.

"I said shit up you fat-" Before Gaston could say another word, he noticed Belle walk in through the door. She was wearing her purple hooded winter coat and eying him with what looked like intent.

"Belle?" Gaston asked surprised.

"Hello Gaston." Belle said in a seductive tone, taking off her jacket to reveal a short top and skirt underneath. Gaston was turning red and the others shocked and disgusted, until they noticed Flynn and Adam coming in through the back door, putting their fingers to their lips, the sign language for "be quiet."

"So you finally realized you need a real man. Like me." Gaston said boastfully flexing his muscles, not noticing the two guys behind him rummaging through the desks and drawers in the office nearby office looking for the keys. Well, Flynn was the only one really looking, Addam was too distracted by Belle (reluctantly) flirting with Gaston.

"Being all alone in a cold house makes you realize some things." Belle said trying to be seductive, but couldn't help but back away as Gaston was approaching her. Luckily the idiot was too self obsessed to notice the girl's body language.

"I knew it. You've wanted to feel this magnificent hairy chest on yours since the moment we've met." Gaston said ogling Belles body as he had her pinned against the wall. Addam was grinding his teeth at the sight.

"Hows about a kiss woman."

Gason said as he closed his eyes, puckered his lips and leaned in towards Belle, who was turning her cheek in disgust. Just then a hand grabs Gaston's shoulder and pulls back. Surprised Gaston turns around and see's Addam with a furious look on his face before his fist comes crashing into it. Gaston received a broken nose and lays on the floor unconscious as blood seeps out of it. Leaving Belle relieved.

"ADAM!?" Flynn shouts furiously.

"Cram it Eugene! He had it coming." Adam replied.

"Giggle. Eugene?" Merida snickers.

"It's his Legal name." Rapunzel admitted "Eugene Fitzberg."

"And now you all know why I go by Flynn." Flynn bursted out embarrassed.

"Come on I think it's cute." Anna said walking through eb back door with Kristoff.

"Anna you're alive!" Merida cried in joy.

"And hurt!" Iduna added noticing the bleeding bandage than Anna was still grasping. Then Agnar just gave another angered look at Merida.

"I'll be fine Boyd have you found the key?" Anna asked to Flynn and Adam.

"Uh no, this place is a mess." Flynn said defensively.

Anna just sied and walked over to the cell bars, grasped the sides of the barred door in her hands and yanked it open with full force. Everyone was shocked at Anna's inhuman display of strength. Especially with her injury.

"Anna? Wha- How did you?" Was all iduna could say as her husband was staring at their daughter in shock. Everyone else, but Kristoff was equally surprised.

"Yeah, caught me off guard too." Kristoff joked.

"Because I am Elsa's protector, and She needs me." Anna said proudly as she made her way out the door, passing by the unconscious Kristoff as her friends and family followed her.

 _Elsa I'm coming._

* * *

Hi, sorry if the 'Anna getting super strength' thing was too cliche, just thought it would reference her above average strength in the film and play into the stories touch of fantasy.

Also you are probably wondering: Who is this mysterious woman? Well that will be revealed in the next and final chapter.

Leave reviews. Happy New Year.


	11. Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

Ch.11 Happily Ever After

There is a large group of people surrounding the pole that Elsa is tied too, she does not even try to escape, she believes that she killed Anna and she thinks she deserves to die for it. The two men tieing her up made sure to tie her tight, looking at her with daggered eyes smirking when Elsa would flinch from the pain of the rope being so tight. Hans was standing to the side, his arms crossed looking proudly at Elsa tied to the pole. He smirked and was excited for what was to come.

 _Soon I will be the hero that saved the town. Not even my father and brothers will deny me now!_ Hans thought proudly to himself.

Surrounding them was a large group of people, wearing jackets but still shivering in the cold. They were all chanting the same thing "KILL HER!" or "Light the pole already im FREEZING!". At the same time, local news reporter C. DeVille was making sure to get this footage. SHe was sure to fluff her black and white hair during the shooting, a indication of her vanity. She was also wearing a thick black and white spotted jacket, while her two camera boys Horace and Jasper freeze in a light sweatshirt.

"Today is a great day darlings, we have the, _pale as a vampire if I may add (Cruella mumbled),_ woman responsible for the winter this fair town has been trapped in. The "Snow Queen" as some call her is now being tied to the pole to wait execution right now. Heading this operation is the mayor's youngest son Hans Westergaard..."

Cruella says as she approached Hans with a microphone.

"Now tell me Hans darling, though I personally feel she deserves this, _she completely iced my car (Cruella mumbled),_ some feel that witch burning is an outdated and cruel form of punishment. What do you say to that?"

"Well Ms. DeVille, though it does pain me" Hans said faking sympathy "I just feel that we need to show that no matter how powerful this woman is she is not above the law. She froze our town, killed some of our crops and, ahem, my beloved girlfriend is dead now because of her" Hans said faking sadness over Anna managing to squeeze out a tear in the process. "Now, if you would look in the Arendelle city law books, they still state that those found guilty of witchcraft will be burnt. It's an old testament from the old day. Yes of course this is not the most humane form of punishment but I doubt that the town can wait the entire process for the law to be changed so I...with a heavy heart...sentence Ms. Elsa Snow to death by fire."

Hans said with sad, fake eyes, turning away so no one could see his snickering. To the camera the sight of Hans snickering from the back looked almost like weeping.

"That was a very ...touching statement from the mayor's son. Now lets burn the witch so I can go home." Cruella said bluntly to the camera.

Elsa wasn't paying that much attention to what was happening around her. She was just staring at the frost and snow covered cement flooring. Her eyes, shedding snowflakes while a line of ice falls from her eyes. Thinking about what she did to Anna. Wondering how she must have looked in her last moments. Freezing? A red ice statue? It was all her fault, she should have just let Merida kill her when she came, end this nightmare for everyone. Now the person she loved like a sister was dead because of her. She could easily freeze the area around her, turn the pole brittle and fight her way through the people she had angered. Run back to the mountains and spend the rest of her days away from people surrounded by ice and snow. But there was no point now.

In the crowd of angry citizens, cheering for Elsa's execution. Duke Weselton makes his way to the front of the crowd. His hand shaking from the cold but still managing to click the gun in his hand. His eyes daggered, his blood boiling just looking at Elsa. He honestly couldn't wait to kill her now.

Hans lights a match and turns to the crowd, putting on his determined and faux sympathetic face on.

"My dear Arendellians, before we begin I would like to apologize for...my father. My father knew about this freak for years now, knew what she could do. But has been too weak to do anything about it." Hans began "He stood by and let her walk into our schools!"

"Yeah!" The crowd chanted.

"Did nothing as she froze our town!"

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered again.

"Now I am here to do what he couldn't do..." Hans says turning to the lit match with a devious smile on his face. He leans down to light the trail of gunpowder leading to the logs which lie around Elsa. But before he can, he is interrupted by a huff.

"Are you people serious!?" Mr. Weselton boasted disgustingly. "The Westergaard family has been useless in all of this and now you expect the _youngest_ to solve it?" Duke said waving his hands in the air in disbelief. "And besides... Burning a witch, so barbaric! Not the best image for leader I believe." Duke then held up his gun and rotated it one last time before pointing it at Elsa who just barely lifted her eyes to look at him. "A real leader is civilized and modern. Such is this execution."

Duke Weselton prepares to pull the trigger, Hans is furious, he was not about to let this opportunity be stolen by a old dwarf. His face is red with anger. He charges at the Duke and tackles him to the ground without thinking. The bullet that he fired misses Elsa and hits a car setting off an alarm. The townspeople are shocked, did the mayor's son really just tackle an old man to kill a woman? With Duke pinned to the ground Hans pulls out a match from his pocket and attempts to lite it on the cement while holding the squirming old man down with his other hand. Hans grows more and more irritated as the match fails to lite.

"You know what else makes a good leader? Someone that doesn't lie!"

Hans looks up to see the person who spoke those words. He see's Anna emerging from the crowd. Still wearing her paper thin blue hospital patient suit, but for some reason wasn't shivering one bit in the cold, unlike the rest of her group behind her. He was going to have to talk to Gaston about that later but right now he was most focused on why Anna wasn't dead.

"Anna?" Hans asked confused.

"It is you people! How are you not in prison!" Duke was ranting as Hans was getting off him and approaching Anna.

"How? Elsa froze your heart?" Hans said still trying to convince the public, who were even more confused.

"The only frozen heart here is yours." Anna said before punching Hans in the eye, so hard that he flew through the air and landed several yards away from Anna in the crowd.

"Anna?" Elsa said mekely gazing at Anna. Who was now turning her head to face Elsa with a smile. She still had the wound on her torso, it was still bleeding and Anna was clenching it but Anna definitely looked alive. Elsa then froze the ropes around her body trying to break free. The townspeople began running onto the stage, desperate to prevent Elsa from escaping. Anna was holding them back, she was doing the best with her enhanced strength, but her parents, Elsa's parents, Flynn, Kristoff, Adam, Merida, Belle and Rapunzel were helping to hold back the angry civilians. All of which were asking "What the hell is wrong with you!?" or "Let us burn this-" unfortunately that guy was cut off by Gerda Snow's fist clashing through his face.

Quasimodo decided not to join in the fight, instead he ran over to Elsa and started ripping off the frozen chains binding Elsa. They were still tough, but much more brittle now thanks to Elsa's power.

"I've got you." Quasi said to Elsa after breaking her free, holding her at the sides as she looks down at him. Surprised but grateful.

Seeing the hunchback running off with the snow queen, Hans blood began to boil again. He gets up and begins running towards the two freaks as fast as he can. Merida see's this and shouts at Anna who see's Hans running after Elsa and Quasi, pulling out his pocket knife and catching up to them. Anna pushes off as many people as she can and begins making her way towards Hans. With each sprint the wound hurting more. Blood coming out. Anna doesn't care about that right now. All she cares about is making sure Elsa doesn't feel anymore pain.

Managing to crawl his way out of the crowd, he grabs his gun and stands back up. He aims the gun at Elsa from afar and takes his time lining up the gun getting ready to shoot. Hans had already caught up to the two of them and punched Quasi to the ground. He had grabbed Elsa by the arm and was getting ready to stab the terrified girl in the heart. So Duke had to shoot before then, HE was going to be the one to kill her and save the town.

Anna notices Duke pulling out his gun and began sprinting towards the old man. She reaches his and pushes the hand with the gun to the

Side. But not before the bullet is fired. Towards Elsa. But at that moment...Hans shoulder had gotten in the way of the bullet.

Everybody stops and turns to see what had just happened. Merida, Kai, Gerda, Agnar, Iduna, Kristoff, Flynn, Adam, Belle, the people they were fighting all turn to see Quasi holding Elsa, who were equally shocked by what had happened. They see Hans, kneeling in the icy ground grasping the arm groaning in agony as blood seeps down it. The townspeople began immediately making their ways towards Duke and Hans. Both of which they were grabbing to be taken away. Duke was being dragged away for shooting Hans and Hans was being taken supposedly to a hospital. Both men were stubborn and resisting. Duke was creaming "Unhand me!" and Hans was screaming "Im fine im fine!"

"This is fantastic keep rolling boys!" Cruella was shouting at her camera boys.

Of course Quasi was still trying to fend off people trying to take Elsa. During this time people were trying to Hold onto Anna, noticing she is bleeding a lot.

"Ma'am you need help." One man says to Anna.

"No...I got to...Elsa." Anna collapses to the ground. Her eyes closed and exhausted. Everybody who hadn't already left with Hans and Duke stopped what they were doing this instant and began making their way towards Anna. Not even her enhanced strength could save her, she had lost too much blood, it was forming a pool around her body. Nobody dared approach her, only her friends and family were surrounding her now, everyone else was a good ten feet away from the small group surrounding Anna. Quasi and Elsa were bursting through the crowd, they saw the looks on their faces and didn't want to keep them from her.

"Get out of my way!" Elsa screams getting to the middle where Anna was. Merida and Flynn scooted over so Elsa could rush over to Anna, hold her in her arms. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was feeling sympathy for both girls.

"I'm sorry Elsa." Merida said to her.

"Elsa. You're going...to be ok." Anna said weakly.

"Anna why would you do all this? Why for me?" Elsa cried.

"Because...Im your protector." Anna said with a weak smile.

"What?" Elsa asked confused.

"She was saying that earlier I have no idea what she's..." Kristoff began speaking, but suddenly he stopped.

Elsa looked at him in confusion and noticed that Kristoff was freezing over, not just that but he was turning into an ice statue. Elsa was shocked and what was happening. SHe then turned around and noticed that everyone, shun herself and Anna were turning to ice.

"Nonononono!" Elsa screamed, automatically blaming herself.

"Do not worry child this is not your doing." A voice called.

Elsa turned her head and Anna looked up, and they saw the mysterious woman in all her icy splendor. But she was different now, she was even taller, maybe twice the size of a normal human. Her skin was also light blue and she was wearing a dress made entirely out of ice.

"YOU" Both Anna and Elsa called out.

"Anna you know her?" Elsa asked.

"She came to me in a dream, told me to go after you, made me strong enough to get to here."

"Who are you? Really?" Elsa asked turning back to the woman, but still holding Anna tight.

"My name is Skadi." She replied.

"Skadi, as in, Winter Goddess from norse mythology Skadi?" Elsa asked shocked.

"After my subjects began abusing the gifts I gave them I took them and left this world. But when you were born I was able to sense your presence. I knew I had to keep an eye on you." Skadi stated.

"Where were you when I struck Anna the first time!" Elsa asked angrily.

"Last time I held to tight onto my subjects, I wanted to let you solve your own problems. But now I see that you need help."

"Please, save her!" Elsa cried.

Skaid kneeled down to Anna, she waved her hand over the wound and ice formed around it. Anna felt a sting from the cold, but then she began to feel better. Her face became less tense, and the wound began healing. Not just that but the white streak in Anna's hair was disappearing, the scar on her forehead was healing over completely. Anna was getting up, she felt like there was new liquid flowing through her body now, making up for the blood loss. Anna no longer felt cold anymore, she felt like she was getting stronger, more so than before. She stood flat on her feet and looked at Elsa, who was now gazing at Anna's arms, as they had become much thicker than before.

"Anna?" Elsa asked in shock.

"Elsa!"

Anna and Elsa then embraced each other, they wrapped their arms around each other, but Anna was strong enough to lift Elsa into the air now. And spin her around with ease.

"Anna..Anna could you put me down please." Elsa asked.

"Sorry." Anna put her down "I didn't even feel you, you were so light."

"I have unlocked your full power Anna." Skadi told the strawberry blonde girl "You are now stronger than 100 men. Before you were just stronger than 10."

Anna then made her way towards one of the iced over cars, avoiding the ice statues that were her friends, family and townspeople. She then placed her hands beneath the car and lifted it over her head with ease. Skaid looked proudly by Elsa was shocked.

"Woah.." Was all Anna could say "Maybe.." Anna said removing one of her hands from under the car. She looks amazed at herself holding the car up with one hand on her hips. "Elsa look at me."

"Although be careful Anna. Without that ice armor you are still only as strong as 10. Elsa if you feel Anna needs more strength you can just summon an ice suit for her and she will unlock her full power again." Skaid said fading away. "I leave you all in good hands."

Anna puts down the car and Elsa confronts the goddess again.

"Wait wait! Tell me how to thaw the town!" Elsa begged.

"Just try too now, you have all the love you need."

Skaid had completely disappeared and the ice statues were returning to their normal forms. Everyone was unaware of what was happening and were confused. Anna's friends and relatives were all shocked that Elsa and Anna were no longer in the middle. Then everyone had a surprised look on her face when they saw Anna, healthy and standing next to a dumbfounded Elsa, several yards away from everybody.

"Elsa? Anna? How-how are you over there?" Punzi asked surprised.

"Love will thaw..." Elsa mumbled to herself realizing what Skadi meant. Then she turns to Anna with a huge smile on her face. "I understand now."

Elsa raises her hands into the air and they glow blue, an indication that she is using her powers. The townspeople automatically step back or raise their guns to Elsa. But to their surprise the snow wasn't falling down anymore, it was going upwards. Everybody looked up and put their guns down as the temperature began rising again. The snow, frost and ice was leaving the city. The crops that had frozen over were returning to their regular state, the homeless people who froze in the streets suddenly sprung back to life, Hans and Duke were both gazing at the sight in shock from their respective areas. A parked ambulance for Hans (they couldn't have gone anywhere before thanks to the snow) and a locked car for Duke. All the cold and ice was now hovering over the city as one giant snowflake, then Elsa waved her arms apart and it dispersed into the sky, fading.

Everyone then cheered in glee, aside from Hans and Duke who were banging their hands since their chance at looking good in this city were gone. And Elsa turns to Quasi and smiles, making him blush.

* * *

One year later.

"Come on! Get them while they are hot!" Agnar shouted while holding a spatula in his hand.

The Andersons have invited all of Anna's friends and their families over for a big barbeque to celebrate Anna finishing her first year at college.

Merida was helping her father hobble down to the hotdogs, he had been given a wooden peg in place of his leg but still needed help getting around, regardless of whether or not he was willing to admit it. On his other side holding his other arm was Elinor and her three sons carrying the buns they agreed to bring.

Both Gothel and Frollo hate barbeques but they allowed Quasi and Punzie to go. Punzie was now sitting on the porch deck chairs next to her was her fiance Flynn who had his arm around her shoulders.

Quasi had decided to get used to it by now and didn't even put his arm in the way. He was sitting on the porch bench on the side of them, Elsa sits next to him carrying two plates of food and hands one to him.

"Here you go Quasi."

"Thank you."

Quasi said before kissing Elsa in the cheek. Yes, Quasi and Elsa were now dating.

Belle and Adam also showed up carrying a salad. They had also become a couple now and Adam was wearing a nice suite and no piercings. He had really become a gentleman since Belle became a part of his life. Belles father Maurice was there as well, he was still giving Adam dagger eyes if he got too close to his little girl, but he was slowly becoming lighter.

Meanwhile Anna was feeding Kristoff's dog Sven some extra hotdogs and burgers they had. Then Kristoff came behind her and lifted her up playfully.

"He really appreciates this Anna!" Kristoff says enthusiastically.

"Careful Kristoff I can kill you with one finger you know." Anna teases.

"Yeah yeah."

Anna decided to tell Kristoff about her newfound strength after their second week dating, they had only been going out for two months now but Anna felt ten times more happy than she did with Hans.

Now where was Hans? After the thaw Anna had explained to everyone what really happened to her and Hans was tried with two attempted murders and sentenced to 10 years to life in prison, since he was over 18. Duke Weselton had also suffered these charges, although his lawyer managed to convince the jury that he was senile and not in control of his actions so he was sentenced to community service and had a restraining order against Elsa, he cannot be within 20 yards of her now. Needless to say there was no chance of him becoming mayor now.

And Mayor Weselton. He disowned Hans to avoid the backlash of Hans murderous actions affecting his career. Although his public image was still strained and there is rumor that he might not be elected next year.

A few hours later, it is nighttime and the adults, or namely The Snows and the Andersons were enjoying wine and laughing about how ridiculous they were last year. Quasi was resting his head on Elsa's shoulder and she was playing with his red hair. Meanwhile FLynn and Adam were both having their drunk butts hauled inside by their girlfriends. Anna had told Fergus that she was strong now, but he insisted on an arm wrestling match. She allowed him to stand up for leverage and use both hands, but Anna slammed his hand on the table as soon as Merida shouted "GO!". That made Elsa chuckled a bit.

"Aye. I give up, yer strong girl, strong as a horse." Fergus complemented Anna.

"Oh wait! Horse!" Anna said getting up, then she rushed over to Kristoff, who was playing fetch with Sven, and grabbed him by the arm. Rushing him out the gate.

"Come on! COme on!" Anna shouted.

"I'm coming i'm coming what?" Kristoff yeleld.

"Anna?" Elsa noticed and followed. Behind her was Merida, Rapunzel, Belle, Kai and Gerda Snow, Agnar and Iduna Anderson, basically everyone who wasn't passed out drunk.

Anna pulled Kristoff and led the others into the driveway, then she let go of Kristoff and went to the garage door.

"I'm sorry Kristoff I forgot until now." Anna said excited.

"Sorry for what?"

"Remember on how you have been using your bike for this last year because I trashed your car?"

"How could I forget." Kristoff sad annoyed and Elsa just giggled.

"Well not anymore.." Anna squealed and opened the garage. Everybody, including Kristoff's Jaw dropped when they saw what was inside. It was a silver mustang with a front license plate reading "Sven-1."

"Anna wha-?"

"Behold! A 435 horsepower mustang convertible. With CUPHOLDERS!"

"Anna.. I can't accept this."

"Youve earned it young man." Agnar said putting his hand on his shoulder "For making sure my baby girl was safe a year ago and not trying to killer." Everyone chuckled at that humor

"Dont worry, I got a job to help pay for this, I saved every penny to buy it for you." Anna said.

"I also chipped in. I got jobs freezing ice rinks and entertaining children at parties since I- you know- came out." Elsa said

"So the people aren't scared of you now?" Kristoff asked.

"More or less" Elsa said uneasily.

"Well I'm over it and I lost a leg, so just give em time." Fergus said reassuring Elsa.

"So do you like it?" Anna asked

"Like it? I love it! I could kiss you! I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd—may I? We me? I mean, may we?" Kristoff asked, they had been going out for a while now but he was still nervous, especially with the parents looking

"We may." Anna said before being enveloped into a kiss by the blonde man.

Elsa turns to Quasi and gives him a kiss as well. Agnar to Iduna, Kai and Gerda, Fergus to Elinor while the boys were squealing "gross" and Merida was rolling her eyes.

"Things are going to be better from now on."


End file.
